Twin Daughter
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Luhan, dua saudari kembar yang tidak pernah akur. Sedangkan Kim Junmyeon, duda kesepian yang selalu merasa gagal mendidik anak../.."Kalian berdua, Hentikan! Appa takkan mengurus mayat kalian berdua jika kalian saling membunuh di dalam sana!"../.."Gang si Culun dan gang si Tomboy tawuran lagi."../.."Mereka terlihat mirip."../Family Story. GS. DL?DR!
1. Chapter 1

_Kata orang, anak secara emosional lebih dekat dengan ibu ketimbang ayah. Dan kata orang pula, umumnya seorang ayah begitu sulit mengatakan pada anaknya, betapa ia menyayanginya. Sedang seorang ibu, dengan mudahnya memeluk sang anak sambil mengucapkan kata sayang, tak peduli si anak mendengar atau tidak. Namun itu tak berarti ayah kurang mencintai anaknya. Hanya saja, terkadang ayah tak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya. Ayah.. dalam diam berusaha membahagiakan anaknya._

**.**

**.**

**Lee Eun Ho Present**

**-Twin Daughter-**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun**

**Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**Zhang Yixing as Kim Yixing**

**Cast belongs to God, parent and SM Entertainment, but story belong to me**

**Family, Sistership**

**WARNING**

**GENDERSWITCH/GENDERBENDER FOR UKE, OOC, AU, TYPOS dan masih banyak keburukan lain**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO COPYCAT TANPA PERMISI!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1.  
Kim Junmyeon****— ****Father**

* * *

Kim Junmyeon, hanyalah seorang pria sederhana berperawakan kecil dengan air muka yang begitu tenang. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja, orang-orang dapat menebak, betapa bijaknya pria kecil itu.

Kim Junmyeon, hanyalah seorang duda 37 tahun yang memiliki dua putri kembar nan lucu. Seorang single parent seperti pada umumnya, yang selalu terserang panik ketika suatu hal buruk menimpa kedua putrinya—yang dia sadari akibat ulah putrinya sendiri.

Kim Junmyeon, hanyalah seorang manager di Bank swasta. Bukan konglomerat namun juga bukan pria melarat. Gaji perbulan yang ia terima cukup untuk membahagiakan dua putrinya yang entah kenapa terkadang tidak tahu mengucap sukur. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dengan satu buah mobil pemberian perusahaan, dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Bukannya pelit, hanya saja Junmyeon memilih menyimpan uang hasil keringatnya di dua rekening pribadi milik dua putrinya.

Satu Prinsip hidup Junmyeon, 'Putriku segalanya bagiku'. Prinsip yang dipegang hampir semua ibu di dunia ini. Tapi bukan'kah dia seorang ayah? Tidak juga, ditinggal pergi sang istri saat melahirkan dua putinya yang lucu cukup membuat Junmyeon mengerti, kedua putrinya begitu merindukan sosok ibu. Dan Kim Junmyeon, sebisa mungkin berusaha menjalankan dua peran orang tua dalam hidupnya.

Namun, tetap saja, dia laki-laki dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan berubah menjadi wanita. Dan…hanya ibu yang mengerti betul akan hati seorang putri. Junmyeon sadar, dia menyerah untuk hal yang satu itu. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, sosok ayah yang sempurna selalu menjadi image Junmyeon di mata kedua putrinya.

Dan sosok ibu sempurna…kedua putrinya masih meragukan itu ada dalam diri Junmyeon.

Oh, kita tidak boleh melupakan satu fakta, Junmyeon itu pria—dan selamanya tetap menjadi seorang ayah.

**.**

Di pagi hari, seperti biasa, aroma yang begitu lezat menyeruak di udara, mengusik penciuman Junmyoen, dan jika sudah begini, itu tandanya agar ia segera bangun. Karena, selain seorang ayah, dia juga seorang manager—fakta lain yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Setelah bangun tidur, mandi dan mempersiapkan diri ke kantor tanpa bantuan istri, Junmyeon melangkah ke ruang makan, dan yang ia dapati tetap pemandangan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Seorang wanita muda, mengenakan kaos putih tak begitu ketat dan rok panjang berbahan sutra berwarna baby blue yang nampak sederhana namun anggun sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. Dapat ditebak, wanita tersebut sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Junmyeon tersenyum sembari mengambil buah apel dan menggigit kecil daging buah, melihat wanita itu ia menyapa, "Selamat pagi Yixing-ah." Lalu sedetik kemudian si wanita menoleh padanya, "Selamat pagi, tuan."

Wanita muda itu, Yixing, telah bertahun-tahun mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Junmyeon sebagai seorang Nanny—sekaligus Maid.

"Anak-anak sudah bangun?" Junmyeon bertanya, tanpa disuruhpun ia telah duduk di kursi makan miliknya, memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang bergerak-gerak sibuk di balik counter dapur.

"Kurasa belum, tuan. Aku akan mengecek." Yixing meletakkan spatulanya, berniat meninggalkan counter, namun Junmyeon buru-buru mencegah, "Biar aku saja, kau lanjutkan saja itu." Yixing hanya mengedikkan bahu tak menolak.

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Di belakangnya Yixing berseru, "Semoga mereka tidak mengagetkan anda." Junmyeon menyahut tanpa menoleh, "Ya, Aku takkan kaget!" dan Yixing hanya terkikik di tempat.

**.**

SRREEEK

Suara tirai digeser mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang gadis belia. Dan dia sama sekali tak berniat membuka mata, karena sudah sangat hapal dengan rutinitas pagi yang biasa dilakukan saudarinya. Ia telah siap-siap mengambil bantal menutupi wajah ketika suara cempreng itu menggelegar, "Hei pemalas, cepat bangun!"

"Oh Kim Luhan! Beri aku sedikit privasi, bisakan?" gadis itu berkata parau. Sedang saudarinya memutar bola mata masih tetap berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Kim Baekhyun! Aku akan memberimu privasi jika kau tak membuat aku dan appa terlambat." Ia menjawab acuh.

Gadis yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut menggeram, matanya yang mengantuk tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. "Tuhan! Ide yang sangat buruk membiarkan aku sekamar denganmu." Ia mencibir lalu kembali menutup kepala menggunakan bantal. Menurutnya, dibalik bantal adalah satu-satunya privasi yang ia punya, karena sepanjang hidup ia selalu berbagi dengan saudarinya yang menurut dia sangatah cerewet. Termasuk berbagi kamar—dan itu adalah ide brilian sang ayah.

"Kau pikir aku suka sekamar denganmu? Aku seharusnya sekamar dengan Yixing saja." Saudarinya itu—Luhan—menyahut sambil mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Pemalas, bangunlah!" lalu kembali menarik selimutnya dan mulai mengacaukan pagi mereka—seperti biasa.

"Kim Luhan! Urusi urusanmu, dan berhenti membangunkanku seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga galak!" ia membentak lalu melempari saudarinya itu dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Seleranya untuk kembali tidur menguap bersama udara pagi.

"Yak! Kau! Aku tak akan repot membangunkanmu kalau kau terbiasa bangun sendiri dan tidak membuat kita semua terlambat, pabbo!" Luhan balas melempar bantal. Dan perang bantal akan dimulai dari sekarang, mungkin akan berakhir hingga satu jam ke depan.

Jika diperhatikan, kamar dua saudari Kim Luhan dan Kim Baekhyun sangatlah luas, dengan dua single bed berdiam manis di kedua sisi. Di sebelah kanan milik Luhan sedang yang dikiri milik Baekhyun. Tirai merah menjadi perantara kedua single bed tersebut yang dipasang Baekhyun sebagai batas wilayah—juga untuk menjaga privasi.

Di sisi kanan, milik Luhan dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku juga—tumpukan buku di setiap sudut. Ada poster albert Einstein yang menjulurkan lidah tepat di dinding sebelah kanan mereka—dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena menurutnya Einstein sedang mengolok Luhan.

Sedang di sisi kiri, milik Baekhyun hanya ada beberapa bola basket yang tersusun di meja belajar tanpa ada satupun buku apalagi tumpukannya. Di dinding sebelah kiri, Baekhyum memasang poster Ricky Rubio,Pemain basket favoritnya sepanjang masa.

Di depan single bed itu terdapat dua lemari berukuran sedang yang nampak lucu. Namun satunya terlihat menyeramkan dengan gambar Magic Johnson yang tinggi menjulang bak raksasa menempel pada pintu lemari, dapat ditebak, itu lemari milik Baekhyun.

Dua saudari itu masih asik dengan acara perang bantal mereka ketika suara ketukan di pintu terdengar nyaring. Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu gadis berambut almond—Luhan—mengisaratkan untuk diam. "Itu appa." Ia berbisik dan disambut Baekhyun dengan memutar bola mata malas. "Bereskan ini sebelum appa masuk." Baekhyun memerintah cuek, menunjuk barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai kemar mereka.

Sebelum ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sebuah bantal kembali mendarat di kepalanya. "Aww!" Ia meringis diikuti desis Luhan, "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang membereskannya?" dan tak dapat dielakan lagi, perang bantal kembali terjadi.

"Lu? Baekki? Jangan katakan kalau kalian sedang bertengkar di dalam sana?" Junmyeon berteriak dari luar sambil menggedor pintu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini telah jambak-jambakan, berguling-guling di lantai kamar seakan tuli, walau kenyataannya mereka mendengar jelas.

"Lu? Kalian sudah bangun'kan?" Junmyeon berteriak lagi. Luhan yang sedang ditindih Baekhyun dan dicakar-cakar wajahnya melirik ke arah pintu, "Sudah, appa." Detik kemudian ia berhasil menggulingkan Baekhyun lalu menindihnya, dan dengan leluasa ia mencakar-cakar wajah saudari kembarnya itu.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar'kan?" Luhan akan menyahut tapi Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan keras dan membanting wajahnya hingga membentur lantai. Dan sahutan yang ia keluarkan adalah, "Aww! Sialan kau!" Lalu Luhan dengan sadis membentur-benturkan kepala Baekhyun ke lantai kamar hingga Baekhyun memekik "Aww, Aww, Aww!" beberapa kali.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!" Luhan menggeram, di luar Junmyeon berteriak, "Kim Luhan, Kim Baekhyun! Hentikan sekarang juga! Atau appa akan mengirim kalian ke sekolah Biarawati!" gerakan Luhan terhenti dan itu dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk kembali menarik rambutnya lalu membentur wajahnya ke lantai hingga mungkin saja kacamata Luhan akan pecah.

"Dasar kau pengusik ketenangan orang!" Baekhyun mengumpat tidak mempedulikan ayah mereka yang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar.

BRAK

BRAK

"Kalian berdua, Hentikan! Appa takan mengurus mayat kalian berdua jika kalian saling membunuh di dalam sana!"

BRAK

Junmyeon mendobrak dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kini pintu kamar terbuka lebar, dan yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang nyengir paksa, dengan posisi Luhan menindih Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun berada di rambut Luhan sedang tangan Luhan berada di wajah Baekhyun. Junmyeon menghela napas, "Oh Tuhan!" ia berbisik Frustrasi, tidak tahan melihat bentuk kamar putrinya yang lebih buruk dari keadaan kapal pecah.

"Appa akan memasukkan kalian ke sekolah Biara!" ia brujar lelah lalu meninggalkan dua putrinya itu.

Kedua saudari kembar berbeda karakter itu buru-buru bangkit lalu berdiri tegak, secara serempak mereka berseru, "Mianhe, appa." Dengan suara yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Junmyeon berbalik lalu memandangi kedua putrinya yang baru berumur 13 tahun itu lamat-lamat. Dress piyama putih mereka kusut begitupun dengan wajah keduanya, rambut awut-awutan dan wajah memelas—yang ia sadari dibuat-buat. Ia tahu, pagi selalu diawali dengan pertengkaran kedua putrinya, dan ia juga tahu sampai kapanpun itu takkan pernah berubah, namun ia tetap mendambakan pagi yang sedikit tenang di lain-lain waktu.

Dan Junmyeon kembali merasa gagal menjadi ayah dan juga—single parent.

"Mianhe, appa." Luhan menunduk, sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan ayah mereka, bukan tatapan membunuh, namun tatapan lelah.

"Kalian mengucapkannya seratus kali dalam sehari." Junmyeon mendesis, benar-benar berniat meninggalkan kamar itu, namun sebelum ia terlalau jauh, Baekhyun memekik, "Jinjja jinjja mianhe."

Helaan napas lelah kembali diperdengarkan Junmyeon. Ia bisa apa? Memang sejak awal ia gagal. Jika saja mendiang istrinya masih ada di dunia, mungkin kedua putrinya akan tumbuh menjadi gadis belia yang anggun dan manis. Bukannya gadis anarkis seperti yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Luhan, Baekhyun, kita ketemu di meja makan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin appa biacarakan." Junmyeon melembut. Pria yang kasar bukanlah karakternya. Kekerasan bukanlah gayanya. Dan entah dari siapa kedua putrinya itu mewarisi sifat kasar, anarkis, dan berpotensi menjadi pembunuh—saudari sendiri.

"Bukan tentang sekolah biara'kan, appa?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati, raut wajahnya ia buat sedih dan memelas. Disampingnya Baekhyun menirukan hal yang sama. Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin saja. Segera mandi dan berpakaian. Kalian berdua lagi-lagi membuat appa terlambat."

"Baekhyun yang membuat kita semua terlambat." Luhan melapor dengan kekesalan dalam nada suaranya. Baekhyun menggeram, "Jika saja kau tidak kurang kerjaan dan tidak repot membangunkanku, kita tidak akan bertengkar." Lalu dua sudari itu saling melempar pandangan membunuh.

"Hentikan! Kalian bisa belajar menjadi gadis penurut, sebenarnya. Jadi, bergegaslah!" dan Junmyeon kembali berdesis tajam, cukup membuat dua putrinya merasa ngeri untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran.

Junmyeon akhirnya berlalu dari kamar itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling memandang dengan bosan, lalu Luhan bersiap mengambil handuk ingin segera ke kamar mandi, namun Baekhyun buru-buru mencegah, "Aku duluan!" tanpa memberi waktu bagi Luhan untuk berkedip, ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"KIM BAEKHYUUUNNN!" Gadis itu memekik, dan tidak lama lagi, Junmyeon akan kembali mendengar suara gaduh berasal dari kamar mereka.

**.**

Junmyeon kembali ke meja makan dengan gurat frustrasi nampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Yixing yang sedang menata meja makan tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana? Ada perubahan?" Yixing bertanya, walau ia sudah tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. "Kau setuju jika aku memasukkan mereka ke sekolah biara?" Yixing menoleh sebentar lalu ikut mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa sekolah kepribadian akan cocok untuk mereka." Wanita muda itu menjawab acuh.

"Atau, apa aku perlu mencarikan ibu baru?.." Mendengar Junmyeon berujar, spontan Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya memotong buah, pandangannya tiba-tiba tak fokus. "...kurasa mereka kekurangan kasih ibu." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada ragu. Yixing masih terdiam, rambut hitamnya yang panjang berpindah perlahan-lahan dari belakang ke depan saat ia menuduk. Junmyeon menegurnya, "menurutmu?"

Yixing sontak tersadar, dengan senyum ia menjawab, "Yah, kurasa juga begitu." Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Tapi kau tahu? Luhan selalu menolak jika aku membahas tentang 'mencari ibu baru', sedangkan Baekhyun selalu mengancam akan menjambak rambut wanita yang akan menjadi ibu baru itu."

Kini Yixing tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia merasa senang entah karena apa. "Kalau begitu, mencari ibu baru adalah ide yang buruk."

BRAK

BRAK

Junmyeon berbalik cepat, indra pendengarnya berusaha mencari dimana sumber gebrakan itu berasal. Dan dia lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Ya Tuhan! Luhan, Baekhyun!"

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka." Yixing tak mempedulikan Junmyeon yang mencegah di belakangnya, ia tetap menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu bertuliskan 'The Twin's Room', ia menghembuskan napas sejenak, lalu dengan hati-hati memutar kenop pintu.

"Ow!" Yixing merengut melihat keadaan kamar itu. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, seorang gadis belia sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu. "Lu?" Yixing memanggil. Luhan menoleh, kegiatannya terhenti.

"Yixing-ah, Baekhyun curang!" gadis berkacamata itu merengek, membuat senyum Yixing mengembang, memperlihatkan dua dimplenya. "Uuum, mungkin, kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi milikku." Ia menawarkan. Luhan memekik gembira, "Ah Benar juga. Gumawo." Ia tersenyum, lalu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kamar mandi, "Kim Baekhyun urusan kita belum selesai!"

Yixing hanya tersenyum, Luhan berniat mengambil barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar, namun Yixing buru-buru mencegah. "Nanti aku saja yang membereskan ini. Sekarang kita ke kamarku." Dan Luhan menyahut, "Baiklah, ayo!" lalu menarik tangan Yixing keluar dari kamar itu.

**.**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Penampilannya benar-benar jauh dari kesan pelajar Junior High School. Memang benar ia memakai seragam, namun baju seragam berwarna putih itu tidaklah terkancing malah memperlihatkan kaos merah menyala yang digunakan Baekhyun sebagai dalaman. Sedang rok merah maroon sedikit terlipit kini ditambah legging pendek menutupi paha mulus Baekhyun hingga ke bawah lutut. Sneaker coklat terang menutupi kakinya dengan kos kaki yang hanya setinggi mata kaki. Sebagai tambahan, topi berwarna sama dengan kaosnya dipakai terbalik, menyembunyikan seluruh rambut brunette panjanganya hingga kini ia nampak seperti anak laki-laki. Belum lagi, sebuah bola basket terapit di antara lengan dan pinggangnya.

Melihat Baekhyun dari jauh saja sudah membuat Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di meja makan mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. "Appa tak pernah merasa memiliki anak laki-laki." Ia berujar putus asa, Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya acuh dan duduk di kursi makan miliknya dengan gaya acuh pula.

"Baekhyun, appa akan merasa sangat senang jika kau mau mengancing seragam, memakai dasi dan melepas topimu itu." Junmyeon menampilkan senyum angelic—yang entah bagaimana terlihat mengerikan.

"Appa, ini keren. Tidak'kah appa melihat Baekhyun yang sangat keren sedang duduk di hadapan appa?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh harap—nyaris memelas sambil menunjuk topi dan seragamnya. Namun Junmyeon menggeleng dengan tubuh yang condong ke depan. "No! satu lagi, pakai Blazzermu!"

"Hhhh, appa memang kolot, benar-benar tidak keren." Baekhyun berbisik, dengan enggan ia melepas topi lalu mengacing seragam dan memakai dasi yang berwarna senada dengan roknya, kemudian dengan malas mengambil blazzer hitam dari tas ransel miliknya.

Di depannya Junmyeon berkata, "Jika yang disebut keren adalah penampilan seperti itu, appa memilih jadi culun saja."

Baekhyun merengut dengan wajah kesal, namun ayah mereka memang tak pernah mendidik mereka menjadi anak pembangkang, jadi ia tetap menurut—walau sebenarnya hatinya berteriak ini tidak adil. Ayah tersayang benar-benar menghancurkan rencananya untuk tampil keren—menurut Baekhyun—hari ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Luhan muncul dari arah tangga. Menurut Junmyeon, penampilan Luhan sedikit lebih baik dari Baekhyun—hanya sedikit—berlebihan juga—entahlah, Junmyeon pusing sendiri.

Putrinya yang satu itu kelewat rapi dengan seragam yang terkancing—bahkan kancing yang terakhir tepat berada di pangkal lehernya. Seragamnya berada di dalam rok yang setinggi pinggang, juga dasinya yang kelewat panjang tertutup oleh Blazzer yang terkancing rapat. Sepatu pantofel hitamnya terlihat mengkilap, sedang betisnya yang mulus tertutupi oleh kos kaki putih sepanjang lutut. Rambut almond nya diikat dua ke depan. Luhan memang mengalami gangguan penglihatan—karena terlalu banyak membaca buku—makanya ia memakai kacamata besar berbingkai tebal. Benar-benar mencerminkan siswi Junior High School yang teladan. Dan kawat giginya itu—benar-benar mendukung penampilannya sebagai murid teladan—juga murid paling nerd.

Luhan dengan gaya sama acuhnya dengan Baekhyun mendudukan diri di meja makan—yang jelas bukan di samping Baekhyun.

"Luhan, Baekhyun, kalian tidak akan keberatan jika melanjutkan sekolah ke asrama biarawati'kan?" Junmyeon memulai percakapan di meja makan. Luhan mendadak kehilangan selera makan mendengar itu, sedang Baekhyun buru-buru memasang tampang tak setuju. Dua saudari itu memilih tak menjawab.

"Di sekolah biara kalian akan dididik menjadi gadis yang baik, anggun, penurut dan taat. Kelak kalian bisa menjadi biarawati. Bagus sekali, bukan?" Junmyeon tersenyum, menikmati ekspresi 'menolak keras' yang terpampang di wajah cantik kedua putrinya.

"Ehem, appa sebentar lagi usiaku 14 tahun, ku rasa kadoku kali ini hanyalah permintaan kecil.." Luhan menyahut, Baekhyun di sampingnya memutar mata, "Kau pikir kau saja yang akan ulang tahun? Aku juga meminta kadoku, appa."

Junmyeon sweatdrop, "Ulang tahun kalian masih 7 bulan lagi, dan jika kado yan dimaksud adalah permintaan untuk tidak dimasukkan ke sekolah biara… maaf, tapi Tuhan dan appa tidak akan mengabulkan itu."

Yixing yang duduk di samping Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saja. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan ini, karena menurutnya ada saatnya untuk ikut campur.

"Ayolah appa. Biarawati? Astaga, aku tak bisa membayangkan." Baekhyun menarik rambutnya dramatis seperti orang frustrasi. Junmyeon hanya memasang tampang acuh, "Jika kalian bisa lebih akur, mungkin appa akan mempertimbangkannya."

Luhan terlihat sama frustrasinya dengan Baekhyun. "Akur? Dia yang selalu membuat masalah." Ia mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap mencakar wajah Luhan.

"Teruskan pertengkaran kalian, dan appa takan ragu lagi." Junmyeon berujar santai, sedang Yixing terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi dongkol kedua putri kembar itu.

"Silahkan dipilih, sekolah biara atau belajar untuk akur?" Junmyeon menatap satu persatu wajah putrinya, tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat bibir-bibir mungil itu manyun.

"Tidak keduanya!" Baekhyun menyahut malas. "Itu pilihan yang sulit!" Luhan menambahkan. Wajah mereka berdua sukses tertekuk berlipat-lipat dengan bibir yang manyun sekitar 2 senti.

Junmyeon tersenyum manis, "Dua saudara itu seharusnya akur, bukannya saling memusuhi seperti ini. Bukan'kah menyenangkan menjadikan suadari sebagai sahabat?Tidak ada sahabat yang lebih baik dari saudari sendiri."

Jauh di lubuk hatinya Junmyeon tahu, cara menghadapi seorang anak adalah dengan kelembutan. Pada umumnya, seorang anak menyukai kelembutan. Bukan apa, hanya saja, terkadang seseorang merasa disayangi ketika ia diperlakukan dengan lembut.

"Hum, rasanya sungguh membahagiakan melihat dua anak kembar yang saling menyayangi." Yixing menimpali dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

"Kami akan akur dan jadi anak manis jika saja Luhan tidak mengganggu ketenangan hidupku." Baekhyun menjawab kesal. Sepanjang pagi ini, belum ada yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum—dan memang dia jarang tersenyum.

"Aku takkan mengganggumu jika kau bisa bangun lebih pagi." Luhan menyahut, mata rusanya memelotot seperti hendak keluar dari ronggganya. Dan Junmyeon kembali sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, keputusan sudah bulat. Silahkan melanjutkan sekolah ke asrama biara. Hidup baik disana dan jadilah anak manis." Junmyeon tersenyum lebar sambil menatap wajah-wajah putrinya.

"ANDWEEE!" Luhan dan Baekhyun memekik bersamaan.

"ANDWE? Tidak ada pilihan andwe, kan Yixing?" Junmyeon berpura-pura bingung. Yixing terkekeh lalu menyahut, "Iya!" Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin merengut.

"Sekolah biara atau akur?"

Luhan mendongak pasrah, sedang Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja. "Akur!"

Dan senyum puas terpatri di bibir Junmyeon." Ah, itu baru anak manis kesayangan appa."

"Aku benci appa." Baekhyun mengumpat, Luhan menambahkan, "Appa adalah titisan Hittler."

"Terima kasih sayang, kalian juga sangat manis." Junmyoen akhirnya dapat melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Yixing tak berhanti tersenyum sedaritadi. Sedang Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai makan dengan gerakan malas, terlihat benar-benar tak berselera.

**.**

"Anak-anak, Ppali! Appa sudah telat!" Junmyeon berteriak dari dalam mobil. Baekhyun mengambil bola basketnya lalu berjalan ogah-ogahan. Ia kembali memakai topi juga membuka kancing-kancing blazzernya. Sedang Luhan tergopoh-gopoh membawa buku-buku tebal.

Saat Luhan melewati Baekhyun, anak tomboy itu sengaja menahan tangannya lalu berdesis, "Ingat! Kita akur hanya di rumah, tapi tidak di luar rumah." Luhan berdeham angkuh, memperbaiki letak akacamatanya, "Ok! Hanya di dalam rumah dan di depan appa." Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun karena buku-buku berat yang ia bawa, tetap saja Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

"Cepatlah, sayang. Atau gaji appa akan turun bulan ini. Dan itu artinya tidak ada liburan ke pulau Jeju saat musim panas nanti!" Junmyoen berteriak lantang, dan sebelum ia berkedip, dua putrinya sudah duduk di jok belakang dengan cengiran kelewat lebar.

"Hehe, ayo berangkat appa!" Kata Luhan, Baekhyun di sampingnya menambahkan sambil berbisik, "Ke sekolah juga ke pulau Jeju." Mereka lalu terkikik bersama.

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon sedang membaca e-mail masuk di tabletnya ketika seorang lelaki muda mendorong pintu ruang kerjanya dengan sangat tidak sopan, otomatis ia menoleh pada si lelaki muda.

"Maaf Manager Kim, aku-" Junmyoen memutar mata, "Sudahlah Jinki, kau ku maafkan." Ia menjawab. Lelaki itu tersenyum menampilkan dua bunnytooth-nya yang lucu. "…aku sudah bekerja disini selama puluhan tahun, dan kau juga sudah menjadi staf di divisiku selama 4 tahun ini, namun yang ku jumpai setiap hari tetaplah Jinki yang kikuk." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut ke arah lelaki itu, tidak ada maksud mengejeknya.

Lelaki muda bernama Jinki itu tertawa lucu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Junmyeon. "Bukan begitu pak Kim. Aku hanya sedikit terburu-buru tadi. Ada berita gawat."

Junmyeon membuka kacamatanya, lalu menatap Jinki dengan penasaran. "Anak Pak Presdir akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya setahun lagi." Jinki melapor, dan wajah penasaran Junmyeon terganti dengan wajah malas, "Berita gawat apa? Aku kira perusahaan akan Pailit!" lalu kembali memperhatikan tabletnya.

Kini Jinki menggeleng-geleng seperti orang panik. "Ini lebih gawat lagi." Dan Junmyeon mau tidak mau kembali menoleh padanya. Kali ini ekspresinya lebih dari penasaran. "Anak Tuan Wu itu memiliki perangai yang buruk, dan jika dia telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya, otomatis dia akan menggantikan pak Presdir." Jinki menjelaskan, dan lagi-lagi kerutan tercipta di dahi Junmyeon. "Lalu dimana gawatnya?" ia bertanya.

Wajah Jinki menunjukkan kecemasan yang teramat besar, Junmyeon jadi menyadari, lelaki muda ini sedang serius. Jinki menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia tidak ingin ada pegawai disini yang tingkat pendidikannya hanya strata 1."

Keterkejutan kini bersama Junmyeon, buru-buru ia membuang wajahnya, dan rasanya seperti tertimpa ribuan batu saat pandangannya malah bertemu dengan bingkai foto ia dan dua putrinya yang sengaja ia letakkan di meja kerja. Di depannya Jinki menunduk dalam.

Junmyeon menelan ludah susah payah sambil meraih bingkai foto tersebut. "Tapi itu masih setahun lagi, Jinki." Ia berujar tenang, tidak ada gurat cemas dan gelisan di wajahnya.

Jinki semakin merasa nelangsa, "Yah, dan itu artinya kita bisa mulai mencari pekerjaan baru dari sekarang."

Junmyeon tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gambar Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tertawa lebar, terlihat sangat gembira. Gambar itu diambil ketika mereka berlibur ke pulau Hokaido beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Uum, sebenarnya darimana kau mendengar kabar 'baik' ini. Bisa saja hanya gossip'kan?"

Jinki menghembuskan napas, "Semua orang di divisi membicarakan ini. Anak Tuan Wu pernah berkunjung kesini beberapa saat lalu, dari melihat tingkahnya saja orang-orang sudah bisa menebak betapa congkaknya anak itu. Dan dia sempat menyinggung juga merendahkan pegawai yang tingkat pendidikannya dibawah Magister."

Junmyeon kini menoleh ke arah Jinki, "Tapi belum berarti ia akan melakukan PHK pada pegawai strata 1." Jinki menggeleng, "Dia sendiri yang mengatakan akan memecat pegawai strata 1 jika sudah menjadi bos nanti."

Duda paruh baya itu mengusap wajahnya, "Ya Tuhan! Tapi aku sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja disini, dan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya."

Jinki tetap menggeleng. "Berdoa saja dia hanya bergurau ketika mengatakan itu." Junmyeon menyahuti dengan tarikan napas panjang, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi nelangsa Jinki berubah menjadi ekspresi jahil. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia masih harus melanjutkan pendidikan Magisternya, jadi masih ada sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun sebelum dia menjadi bos besar disini." Jinki terkikik, dan Junmyeon spontan memukulnya menggunakan map yang ada disitu.

"Sialan kau! Aku bahkan sudah mengingat-ingat nama teman sekolahku dulu yang bisa ku mintai tolong mencari pekerjaan baru!" Kata Junmyeon kesal namun senyum bahagia terpatri di bibirnya, sedang Jinki tertawa keras. "Pak Kim, aku hanya memperingatkan saja."

Junmyoen menggeleng-geleng heran, kembali memperhatikan gambar Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Yah, walaupun masih ada waktu 3 tahun—paling cepat, tapi ku harap anak itu hanya bergurau." Ia tertawa kecil, di depannya Jinki menjawab, "Kalaupun dia serius, kita masih punya waktu 3 tahun untuk mempersiapkan diri, kkk~" dan Junmyeon menghadiahinya sentilan sayang di dahi.

Mereka tertawa bersama untuk beberapa saat, lalu Jinki ikut memperhatikan bingkai foto yang sedang diamati Junmyeon. "Bagaimana kabar si kembar?" Junmyeon mengedikan bahu, "Mereka baik, dan akan selalu baik." Lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap permukaan benda itu.

Disampingnya Jinki bergurau, "Mereka manis sekali. Jika saja aku belum memiliki Gwiboon, aku akan menikahi salah satu dari mereka kelak." Lalu diikuti tawa saat sang manager memberi ia deathglare. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia ikut tertawa bersama Jinki.

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam sejak matahari beristirahat di peraduannya, namun Junmyeon baru akan istirahat dari rutinitas kerja yang melelahkan. Ia sedikit lembur hari ini, sukurlah tidak begitu lama, jadi ia bisa pulang ke rumah sebelum malam larut. Ia tak sabar ingin segera berendam, jadi dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi.

"Appa pulaaanggg!" Di depan pintu rumah Junmyeon berteriak lelah, lalu membuka sepatu dan melonggarkan dasinya. Dari arah dapur, Yixing berlari kecil menyambut Junmyeon. Wanita muda itu membantu ia melepas dasinya.

"Anak-anak? Aku tidak mendengar suara mereka?" Junmyeon bertanya, matanya bergarak mengelilingi seisi ruangan, mencari-cari keberadaan dua putri kembarnya.

"Di kamar." Yixing menjawab singkat. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Lalu wanita itu berlalu meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengambil tas kerjanya, berniat melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Namun baru saja ia menaiki dua anak tangga, sosok anak memakai dress piyama putih yang tampak kusut berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga, rambut Brunettenya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Junmyeon hampir terjungkal karena kaget.

"Baekhyun? Kau mengagetkan appa." Junmyeon memekik, sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Luhan, appa." Baekhyun berbisik tanpa ekspresi. Junmyeon buru-buru menaiki anak tangga, lalu terhenti di depan putri bungsunya itu. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya khawatir.

"Luhan menangis terus sedaritadi." Baekhyun tetap berbisik tanpa ekspresi. Junmyeon sempat bergumam, "Apalagi yang kalian lakukan?" lalu melirik ke arah kamar dua putrinya sebelum bergegas menaiki tangga, tidak lupa menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut bersamanya.

Junmyeon sedikit mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak terkunci saking paniknya dia. Paniknya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Luhan menangis meraung-raung sambil berguling-gulingan di atas kasur.

"Lu, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Junmyeon mendekat ke ranjang Luhan dan membantu anaknya itu agar terduduk. Rasanya ia ingin menggantung diri saat melihat wajah Luhan bersimbah air mata, bahkan matanya sudah membengkak. "Huks, appa, huks huks."

"Baekhyun? Kau apakan kakakmu?" Junmyeon membentak. Di belakanganya Baekhyun memutar mata, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tiba-tiba menangis, tapi ketika ku Tanya kenapa? Dia malah minta maaf."

Junmyeon menelan ludahnya, "Kenapa Lu? Kenapa menangis? katakan pada appa!" Ia berusaha tenang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memindahkan helaian rambut Luhan yang kusut dan basah agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Appa, maafkan aku, huks." Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah memeluk Junmyeon erat. Baekhyun memasang tampang datar, tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Katakan pada appa!" Junmyeon bertanya, melepaskan pelukan Luhan, "Hum?" ia memastikan karena Luhan bukannya menjawab malah terisak.

Raut wajah Luhan nampak ragu, ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Perutku sakit sekali, aku akan mati, appa."

"MWO?" Junmyeon berteriak kaget, sedang Baekhyun hanya berbisik, "Ya Tuhan! Bercandamu keterlaluan, Kim Luhan!"

Dari arah pintu, Yixing berlari tergesa-gesa, "Apa yang terjadi, tuan?" ia bertanya tak kalah panik. Luhan kembali menangis. "Appa, aku akan mati. Sebentar lagi."

Junmyeon memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas. "Kata siapa kau akan mati?" Ia bertanya dengan intonasi kesal, walau sejujurnya ia panik. Di belakangnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Yang jelas itu bukan aku."

"Aku terserang penyakit, appa." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan sambil terus menangis. Junmyeon di depannya menggeram, "Bicara yang jelas, Kim Luhan!"

Yixing tak mengerti, namun ia juga khawatir dengan maksud ucapan Luhan. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang nampak malas dan tak berselera mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

"Huks, aku akan mati, appa. Penyakit ini, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa menyerangku. Aku takut, appa." Luhan kembali memeluk Junmyeon dengan erat sambil terisak di bahunya.

"Penyakit apa?" Kini Junmyeon tak bisa bersikap tenang. Sambil terisak, Luhan menyahut, "Perutku sangat sakit dan darah tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku, appa, hiks." cengkaramannya pada kemeja putih Junmyeon semakin kuat.

Mata Junmyeon sukses melotot karena kaget, bahkan ekspresi datar Baekhyun kini menunjukkan kekhawatiran, sedang Yixing mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku akan menelpon dokter Hwang." Ia berkata gusar, di sampingnya Baekhyun menawarkan ponselnya untuk digunakan Yixing.

Junmyeon melepas pelukannya, tetap berusaha untuk tidak panik, walau rasanya setengah mati. "Dimana? Mana yang berdarah? Mana lukanya?" ia memeriksa hidung Luhan, mungkin saja ia mimisan. Namun tidak ada apa-apa disana, lalu ia beralih melihat pergelangan tangan putri sulungnya itu. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun.

Sekali lagi, Junmyeon memberi Luhan tatapan bingung, alis lelaki paruh baya itu tertaut sempurna. Lalu dengan ragu Luhan berdiri kemudian menarik sisi belakang dress piyamanya untuk diperlihatkan pada Junmyeon.

O-oh

Junmyeon sukses melongo, Yixing yang sedang mendial nomor ponsel dokter Hwang sontak terkekeh, pipi wanita muda itu tiba-tiba memanas dan bersemu merah. Sedang Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Huks, appa, darahnya keluar darisini sejak berjam-jam lalu dan tak mau berhenti hingga sekarang. Aku akan mati, appa." Luhan mengaduh lagi, menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ada noda darah yang terlihat cukup jelas di dress piyama putihnya.

Junmyeon menarik napas, lalu begitu saja menjatuhkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang penyakit apa yang kiranya menimpa Luhan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia harus percaya kalau putrinya sudah mengalami masa pubertas.

Melihat Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba melemas, membuat Yixing berinisiatif mendekat. Harus ada yang menjelaskan 'penyakit' ini pada Luhan. Dan Junmyeon, walau ia mengerti, ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan.

Ditariknya gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun ia rawat itu dengan penuh kasih. Luhan yang masih menangis tak menolak saat Yixing membelai kepalanya. "Lu, itu bukan penyakit dan kau tidak akan mati." Wanita itu berujar lembut.

Luhan mendongak tak mengerti, "Tapi, ini.. darah-" Yixing memotong pembicaraan anak itu dengen gelengan. "Itu bagus. Darah itu menandakan kalau kau sudah menjadi gadis dewasa." Ia tersenyum manis. Luhan nampak berpikir, lalu kemudian ia bertanya, "Sungguh? Aku tidak akan mati'kan?"

Yixing terkekeh, Junmyeon malah sweatdrop. "Apa sekolah kalian tidak mengajarkan tentang reproduksi?" lelaki itu bertanya Frustrasi. Baekhyun berdeham cukup keras, lalu memilih mengutak-utak ponselnya. Ia tidak mengerti,dan ini bukan urusannya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum, kembali membelai rambut Luhan. "Tidak mematikan, Lu. Mulai sekarang, kau harus terbiasa, kerena setiap bulan kau akan mengalami ini. Ini dinamakan menstruasi."

Alis Luhan menyerngit, "Setiap bulan? Lalu kapan berakhirnya?" Yixing mengedikkan bahu, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Junmyeon sedikit beringsut menjauh, terlihat salah tingkah.

"Berakhirnya? Saat kau sudah memasuki masa Lansia. Semua wanita di dunia ini mengalami yang namanya menstruasi. Tuhan memberi kita, kaum wanita, keistimewaan itu. Karena itu adalah tahap awal dari seorang wanita untuk menjadi seorang ibu." Entah bagaimana, namun Luhan menyukai senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibir Yixing, ditambah lagi dimple yang sejujurnya sangat ingin Luhan miliki. Hatinya berdesir, untuk pertama kali, ia menginginkan seorang ibu baru dalam hidupnya.

"Semua wanita? Apa itu berarti, Baekhyun juga akan berdarah seperti ini?" Yixing sontak tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan. Baekhyun yang disebut namanya kontan menoleh dengan kesal, "Aku tidak akan mengalami itu. Sampai kapanpun!" ia berdesis, penolakan keras ada dalam suaranya.

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng, tampak seperti pendengar setia yang bodoh. Yixing masih tetap tertawa, apalagi melihat Luhan merengut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kata Yixing, semua wanita di dunia ini, itu artinya kau juga Baekhyun, iya'kan Yixing?" Yixing mengangguk saja, sedang Baekhyun memutar matanya sambil menggumam, "Itu hanya mitos! Itu hanya mitos!" membuat Yixing tak mampu mengontrol tawanya.

Junmyeon buru-buru menengahi sebelum kedua putrinya bertengkar lagi. "Sudah..sudah. Luhan, sudah jelas'kan? Kau hampir membuat appa terkena serangan jantung." Junmyeon berujar, Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Yixing, tolong urus Luhan. Maksudku-" Junmyeon berkata namun Yixing buru-buru menyela, "Aku mengerti, tuan." Lalu tersenyum sangat manis pada lelaki itu.

Junmyeon balas tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Astaga! Appa bahkan belum sempat mandi, Lu. Hum, apa aku bau?" ia mencium badannya sendiri seperti tak punya malu. Lagi-lagi Yixing terkekeh.

"Baiklah, appa ingin mandi dulu. Lu, ikuti Yixing. Dia akan mengajarkanmu cara menghadapi 'penyakit' itu." Luhan mengangguk lagi, lalu Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu.

Baekhyun yang merasa haus juga ikut beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti langkah Junmyeon. Sebelum mereka keluar dari pintu, Luhan memekik, "Baekhyun!" membuat anak dan ayah itu menoleh ke belakang dengan malas.

"Ada apa lagi?" mereka menyahut serempak. Ragu-ragu Luhan menunjuk dress piyama Baekhyun. "Ada darah di bagian bawah piyamamu." Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendengus Frustrasi. Junmyeon memukul jidatnya, sedang Luhan mulai menahan tawa.

Dengan malas Baekhyun menarik sisi belakang dress piyamanya sambil memberi Luhan tatatap kesal. Luhan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, sedikit takut melihat tatapan membunuh yang Baekhyun lemparkan. Melihat Luhan yang telah bungkam, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke dress piyamanya. Terlihat jelas darah segar berbau agak aneh menempel di sana.

Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, dan Baekhyun dengan sangat Frustrasi bergumam, "Ugh! Aku benci jadi wanita!"

Junmyeon tersenyum saja, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya kau juga harus mengurus Baekhyun."

"Hahaha, Baekhyun juga mengalami penyakit bulanan itu, Yixing." Luhan memekik gembira dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baekhyun yang semakin kesal juga ikut memekik, "Aku benci jadi wanita. Ini sama sekali tidak keren!"

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum, ia bergumam pada diri sendiri, "Putri kembarku sudah besar rupanya. Haahhh, aku semakin tua saja."

**.**

**.**

Awal bulan baru, Junmyeon merasa lega karena terbebas dari lembur dan kabar baiknya adalah, ia mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk bercengkrama bersama kedua putrinya. Betapa bahagianya ia tiap kali mengingat kalau dua putri kecilnya itu telah menjadi anak gadis. Cukup membuat ia merasa sedikit berhasil menjadi single parent. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Seperti malam ini, Ia sedang duduk bersantai di ruang TV ketika melihat Baekhyun mengetuk malas pintu kamar Yixing.

"Yixing-ah?" Baekhyun memanggil dengan lesu, kelihatan tak bersemangat sama sekali. Junmyeon yang sedikit heran, bertanya, "Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ketika ia akan mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, Yixing sudah muncul dari balik pintu itu. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun berbisik pelan, "Kurasa, aku butuh pembalut—lagi." Yixing tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu acuh lalu kembali melihat ke arah TV. Tidak begitu lama, Luhan telah mendudukan diri di sampingnya. "Kasian Baekhyun, appa. Dia terus meringis karena perutnya sakit." Ia mengaduh sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Sudah empat hari sejak si kembar itu 'terserang penyakit', namun Junmyeon tetap mendapati wajah-wajah malas dan lesu tiap memandang pada kedua putrinya itu.

"Apa memang sangat sakit?" Junmyeon bertanya hati-hati. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, memasang wajah seperti orang kesakitan lalu mengangguk. "Rasanya seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk dari dalam perut."

Junmyeon menunjukkan gurat prihatin seraya mengangguk-angguk. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Yixing berderit terbuka. Yixing keluar dari dalam sana diikuti Baekhyun. Wanita muda itu mengenakan kaos cukup ketat dengan rok kain katun sepanjang lutut berwarna pink muda. Rambutnya diikat sebagian dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan terurai.

Yixing turut bergabung bersama Junmyeon dan Luhan, Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Apa masih sakit, Baekhyun-ah?" Junmyeon bertanya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, "Huhum," dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. "Aku jadi tidak bisa ikut pertandingan basket hari ini." Ia melanjutkan.

Junmyeon tersenyum sayang. "Kau harus membiasakan diri."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus malas. Yixing yang ada di sampingnya membelai rambut kusutnya dengan lembut. "Sakitnya hanya diawal-awal saja. Lama-kelamaan akan berkurang dengan sendirinya." Luhan sontak menoleh padanya. "Benar. Aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi." Ia berujar sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Junmyeon memilih mengecilkan suara TV dan berbalik menatap wajah-wajah lesu putrinya. "Hum, karena putri appa sudah dewasa, appa rasa, appa wajib memperingatkan ini."

"Apa itu, appa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran, sedang Baekhyun nampak tak tertarik. Junmyeon berdeham kecil sebelum berkata, "Appa hanya ingin bilang, Jangan biarkan teman-teman namja menyentuh kalian." Alis Baekhyun sukses bertaut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Baekhyun-ah. Appa hanya tidak ingin kalian terjerat rayuan-rayuan gombal namja-namja ingusan dan rusak di tangan mereka, arrachi?"

Luhan menggeleng, sedang Baekhyun mendengus. Yixing tersenyum tipis. Junmyeon mungkin menyampaikan hal yang benar. Namun caranya penyampaiannya sedikit aneh.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menarik napas dalam. "Begini, seorang remaja umumnya merasakan ketertarikan terhadap remaja lain yang berlainan jenis. Orang-orang menamakan itu rasa suka, cinta atau apalah. Lalu timbul keinginan untuk bersama orang yang disukai itu. Orang-orang menamakan itu pacaran atau entahlah, appa tak begitu tahu istilah anak muda jaman sekarang.."

Luhan nampak tertarik mendengar penuturan appa mereka. Dan Baekhyun, walau ogah-ogahan, namun ia juga merasa sedikit penasaran. "..Lalu, jika dua orang itu telah bersama, maka akan ada perasaan lain yang muncul, perasaan itu dinamakan-" Junmyeon menjeda, nampak berpikir. "Dinamakan apa yah?" ia bertanya bingung.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutar mata mereka, kehilangan semangat untuk mendengarkan. Junmyeon buru-buru melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ok.. mungkin perasaan yang satu itu dinamakan nafsu. Dan Jika nafsu sudah menguasai dua remaja itu, maka hal yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi, dan ujung-ujungnya adalah, si gadis hamil di luar nikah dan membuat keluarganya malu."

Junmyeon mengakhiri dengan buru-buru. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan maksudnya dengan baik. Dia memang tidak berbakat menjadi guru. "Intinya, appa menyuruh kalian menjauhi badboys di luar sana karena appa tidak ingin hal-hal seperti itu menimpa kalian." Ia buru-buru melajutkan lagi saat melihat ekspresi bingung kedua putrinya.

"Oh.. kalau tidak salah orang-orang menyebut itu pergaulan bebas." Yixing menambahi. Junmyeon menjentikan jarinya, "Nah itu maksud appa. Pergaulan bebas, ingat, jauhi itu!"

"Oh, baiklah." Luhan menyahut. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja. "Ada saatnya menjalin hubungan dengan namja. Untuk saat ini, appa ingin kedua putri appa hanya memikirkan sekolah. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta-cintaan sampai lulus sekolah, arrachi?" lagi-lagi si kembar mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

Junmyeon tersenyum puas, "Nah, itu baru anak appa yang penurut."

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam namun Junmyeon masih betah terduduk di depan TV. Ia tidak akan seperti ini jika saja besok bukanlah hari minggu. Baginya, hari minggu adalah hari bermalas-malasan. Sejenak merilekskan otak dari penatnya urusan kantor.

Yixing yang telah mengenakan piyama siap untuk tidur, menyerngit melihat Junmyeon merenung di depan layar segi empat yang berisik. Yixing tahu, pandangan Junmyeon bukan tertuju pada layar itu.

"Tuan?" Ia menegur. Junmyeon berbalik dengan perlahan. "Hum?"

Yixing tersenyum, melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. "Belum ingin istirahat?" Ia bertanya lagi. Junmyeon menggeleng. "Walaupun ingin, aku yakin akan susah untuk tertidur."

Wanita berdimple itu tersenyum keibuan. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" Ia bertanya hati-hati. Junmyeon menjawab dengan kedikan bahu. "Yah, sepertinya begitu." Yixing masih tetap tersenyum, ikut memperhatikan layar TV yang menayangkan drama romansa malam. Di dalam layar itu, nampak seorang wanita muda yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mau bercerita?" wanita itu bertanya. Junmyeon menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin kau akan menganggap aku kekanakan. Hahaha, entahlah, aku hanya terbawa alur cerita drama ini." Junmyeon kembali tertawa yang di pendengaran Yixing terdengar aneh.

Yixing menepuk dahinya, juga ikut tertawa. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Hanya itu?" ia bertanya membuat tawa Junmyeon sontak terhenti. Lelaki itu berdeham keras. "Yah, mungkin. Aku hanya terpengaruh drama." Ia menjawab ragu.

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Tentang Luhan dan Baekhyun?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Dan Junmyeon sekali lagi menghela napas berat. "Entahlah, Yixing-ah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin waktu berhenti sejenak. Maksudku, aku menyadari kalau mereka akan tumbuh semakin dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan memikirkan itu membuat aku merasa kalau.." lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Yixing, air mukanya yang tenang nampak gelisah dan gusar.

"…suatu saat nanti aku akan sendirian dan kesepian." Junmyeon menelan ludahnya kasar, menatap langsung ke dalam mata sang Nanny yang telah bertahun-tahun ini hidup bersamanya."…mereka akan meninggalkanku."

Yixing tak salah melihat, ia yakin. Baru saja, samar-samar ia melihat setitik Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata tuannya itu. "…suatu saat nanti, putriku akan bertemu orang baru, pindah ke rumah baru, memiliki keluarga baru dan… meninggalkanku."

Dan tanpa sadar, Yixing menarik kepala lelaki itu dan menyandarkannya di dada. "Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkan anda. Mereka akan tetap di sisi anda." Ia memberikan kalimat penghibur, meski itu mungkih hanya kebohongan.

"Suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti menikah. Dan aku tidak ingin egois dengan melarang mereka hanya agar mereka tetap tinggal di sisiku." Junmyeon mulai terisak, "Aku kekanak-kanakan, kan Yixing?" Yixing menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku hanya takut mereka meninggalkanku, lalu melupakanku." Yixing menggeleng lagi. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin anda bisa meminta agar mereka tetap disisi anda seandainya itu terjadi." Junmyeon tertegun sesaat. Yixing kembali melanjutkan, "Anda adalah appa mereka. Anda berhak meminta."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Junmyeon berujar lirih, "Terkadang, aku ingin mereka hanya mencintaiku saja. Memikirkan kenyataan akan ada pria yang baru dalam hidup mereka membuat aku tiba-tiba merasa kesepian." lalu ia tertawa garing.

"Mungkin anda akan mengerti saat mereka benar-benar telah menemukan pria baru itu. Secinta apapun mereka pada si pria baru, tentu akan lebih besar cinta kepada appa mereka. Tidak ada yang akan memungkiri itu. Jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka mengetahui itu." Yixing berujar lembut. Junmyeon menarik kepalanya dari dada wanita muda itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Uuumm, mungkin kau benar. Namun terkadang, seorang anak tidak begitu peka jika menyangkut ayah mereka." Junmyeon menghembuskan napas sebentar. Wanita dalam drama yang tadinya menangis tersedu-sedu kini tak lagi menangis.

"Mungkin. Namun terkadang pula, jika mereka hanya memiliki ayah, terbiasa hidup dan besar bersama ayah, kepekaan mereka akan dua kali lebih tinggi. Percayakah anda, seorang anak jika berada jauh dari ayahnya, secara spontan akan bergumam, 'Kira-kira sedang apa ayah saat ini'?"

Junmyeon tersenyum, malah ingin sedikit tertawa. Yixing memang memiliki sifat keibuan yang tinggi. Dan ia baru menyadari itu. "Kau benar. Mereka putriku, dan aku ayah mereka. Memang seharusnya mereka tak meninggalkanku." Yixing ikut tersenyum lebar.

Lelaki kecil itu kini merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, "Kecuali meninggalkanku untuk pindah ke rumah baru bersama si pria baru, aku memaklumi." Ia kemudian tertawa. Yixing ikut tertawa entah untuk alasan apa.

Sebelum Junmyeon berlalu, Yixing berujar, "Uumm, mungkin jika mereka pindah ke rumah baru, anda bisa mencari pengganti mereka… untuk menemani anda."lalu Spontan ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menemani duda tua kesepian sepertiku." Lalu beranjak dari sofa. "JJaa.. sudah malam. Tidurlah." Yixing hanya merespon dengan seyum tipis, "Itu tidak benar."

Alis Junmyeon menyerngit, "Ini sudah jam setengah 12 malam, Yixing-ah. Tidurlah." Mendengar penegasan Junmyeon, Yixing jadi salah tingkah. "Ah, maksudku, iya. Aku tidur. Selamat tidur tuan. Semoga tidur anda lelap." Junmyeon menguap lebar sambil berjalan menjauh. "Selamat tidur juga, Yixing-ah. Mimpi yang indah."

Yixing tersenyum dari balik sofa, "Anda juga. Tolong jangan memikirkan hal-hal buruk."

Karena satu permintaan sederhana itu, seulas senyum yang tak dilihat Yixing, terpatri di bibir Junmyeon saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu bagai anak panah yang melesak jauh. Tak dapat Junmyeon sadari, waktu begitu cepat bergulir. Jika di siang hari ia disibukkan dengan aktifitas kantor, maka di tengah malam ia akan terjaga karena mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terlintas dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Mimpinya tetap sama sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Mimpi buruk tentang kedua putrinya yang pergi meninggalkan ia bersama pria asing. Junmyeon mencoba mendatangi beberapa psikiater, namun tak ada seorangpun dari psikiater itu yang mengerti perasaannya. Kebanyakan mereka hanya berbicara mengenai emosi, jiwa dan hubungannya dengan kerja otak yang menurut mereka membuat Junmyeon tertekan.

Junmyeon tahu, psikiater itu hanya menghabiskan uangnya saja. Karena bukannya mendapat solusi, ia malah semakin ketakutan. Lalu belakangan terakhir, Junmyeon menyadari, ia telah mengabaikan psikiater terbaik di dunia, yang selalu punya segudang kata-kata penghibur dan menenangkan, yang tidak lain adalah pengasuh dari anak-anaknya sendiri.

Junmyeon penasaran, entah buku apa yang Yixing baca hingga ia bisa seperti itu. Junmyeon juga penasaran, mengapa Yixing masih tetap ingin bekerja untuknya padahal Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah 17 tahun dan bukan lagi anak-anak yang membutuhkan pengasuh. Junmyeon penasaran, mengapa Yixing selalu muncul dan menenangkannya disaat ia dalam keadaan stress.

Lalu Junmyeon berusaha menjalani hidupnya tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Karena ia sadar, hal itu hanya membuat ia semakin nelangsa. Di malam hari, Ia mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran tentang putrinya yang akan meninggalkannya. Dan sebisa mungkin, ia menjadi ayah terbaik dari ayah-ayah manapun di dunia ini.

Dia tidak ingin gagal, karena jika gagal, kemungkinan akan ditinggalkan, bisa saja semakin besar.

**.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan tetap dengan 'topeng' mereka. Terlihat akur di depan Junmyeon, namun berusaha 'saling membunuh' di belakang. Namun satu hal yang pasti, mereka tidak akan benar-benar saling membunuh.

Saat hari kelulusan Junior High School tiba, Junmyeon menawarkan sekolah biara sebagai pilihan pertama untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Namun si kembar itu mati-matin menolak, bahkan mengancam akan melompat dari balkon kamar jika Junmyeon sungguh-sungguh mendaftarkan mereka ke sekolah 'penjara' itu.

Junmyeon sendiri, tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengirim putrinya ke sekolah biara. Karena ujung-ujungnya akan berdampak bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia takkan sanggup membendung rindu jika saja si kembar itu berada jauh, terkurung di dalam biara dan tak ia lihat untuk waktu yang lama. Junmyeon takut akan mati kerena perasaan rindu.

Ancaman lanjut ke sekolah biara itu hanya bentuk sakit hati Junmyeon. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia dikejutkan oleh kabar Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengacaukan sekolah dengan mengajak teman-teman mereka untuk tawuran di tengah lapangan sekolah. Tujuannya mungkin, agar seisi sekolah tahu, betapa hebatnya gadis-gadis itu—dalam urusan membunuh saudara sendiri.

Dan hari itu juga, Junmyeon menjadi tamu kehormatan sekolah karena dia adalah orang tua dari Baekhyun dan Luhan— yang tidak lain adalah ketua dari masing-masing gang yang melakukan tawuran.

Sebelumnya Junmyeon sempat curiga, keakraban yang mereka buat-buat terlihat berlebihan dan sangat ganjil. Dan itulah hasilnya, menjadi tamu kehormatan di ruang BK sekolah.

Jadi, Junmyeon kembali mengungkit-ungkit tentang sekolah biara—yang menurutnya paling ampuh untuk menakut-nakuti kedua putrinya. Pilihannya tetap sama, akur atau tidak. Dan baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan, lagi-lagi memilih akur—hanya di depan Junmyeon.

Jadilah si kembar itu menghabiskan masa sekolah di Hyundai Chungun Senior High School. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenal mereka disana. Mereka terlalu fenomenal. Dan kegiatan mereka setiap hari, hanyalah membuat seisi sekolah pusing.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari diri dua anak itu, mungkin hanya tubuh mereka yang bertambah tinggi dan seragam mereka yang berganti. Dan Junmyeon masih tetap menjumpai Luhan dengan kacamata tebal, penampilan yang kelewat rapi, rambut yang diikat dua ke depan dan buku-buku tebal yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Juga Baekhyun yang selalu memakai topi terbalik, rambut dikuncir asal-asalan, kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka, dan bola basket yang menenteng di tangannya.

Bahkan, sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia masih tetap berteriak memanggil dua putrinya itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil, padahal mereka sudah menjadi siswi tahun terakhir Senior High School. Dan Junmyeon, tetap merasa kedua putrinya itu masihlah kanak-kanak yang rewel. Junmyeon memang lalai menyadari, ternyata waktu bergulir cepat, secepat anak panah yang melesak meninggalkan busurnya.

**.**

Seperti hari ini, Junmyeon tetap menjadi supir pribadi bagi kedua putrinya. Di pagi hari mengantar ke sekolah, di sore hari menjemput mereka pulang. Sebenarnya, ia berencana membelikan mereka mobil pribadi. Tapi itu akan menjadi kejutan. Tidak untuk sekarang ini. Dan jangan tanya soal kekasih, tidak ada yang pernah mengungkit hal itu. Tidak Baekhyun dan Luhan, maupun Junmyeon, apalagi Yixing.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari hari ini. Tetap sama seperti hari senin yang sudah-sudah. Hari senin yang menyebalkan. Bedanya hanya, ini adalah hari pertama memulai tahun ketiga—atau tahun terakhir—senior High School setelah libur semester yang sangat singkat.

Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun memasang tampan tak berselera sedari tadi. Di kursi sebelah, Luhan terlihat sama tak berselaranya.

"Anak-anak, jangan membuat kekacauan di hari pertama. Ini tahun senior kalian. Seharusnya kalian menjadi panutan yang baik untuk siswa baru, arraso?" Junmyeon mengingatkan. "Tidak ada lagi panggilan mendadak untuk appa agar datang ke sekolah. Itu perjanjian kita."

"Humm~~" kedua saudari itu menyahut malas. Junmyeon mendengus, "Jangan membuat appa malu. Bisakah?" ia bertanya lagi, sedikit melembut.

Lagi-lagi jawaban si kembar itu adalah, "Hummm~~" Junmyeon lagi-lagi mendengus. Di jok belakang, dua putrinya tetap duduk dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah yang tertekuk.

Dari dalam mobil, Jumyeon memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpenampilan senormalnya murid SMA. Hanya ada sedikit yang berpenampilan seperti Luhan ataupun Baekhyun.

Dan matanya tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis dengan dandanan berlebihan, aksesoris berlebihan, namun seragam yang tampak kekurangan. Junmyeon bukannya tertarik melihat paha gadis-gadis itu yang terpampang jelas, bukan. Dia pria tua yang sadar usia. Namun yang membuatnya tertarik adalah… gadis yang memimpin kumpulan itu adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan kaki yang menyilang, pinggul yang bergoyang kekiri-kekanan dan dada serta rambut coklat sependek leher yang juga bergoyang seiring ia berjalan. Wajahnya cantik jelita dengan mata besar yang bulat juga bibir penuh berbentuk hati, tubuhnya kecil namun sintal, dan yang terpenting, semua namja di sekolah itu menggilai dia.

Melihat gadis itu, Baekhyun mendengus keras, sedang Luhan mencibir dengan suara keras pula. "Astaga! Si jalang!"

"Jangan seperti itu, Lu. Dia sepupumu." Junmyeon menegur, cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu mobil, menyuruh kedua putrinya untuk turun. "Jangan katakan kalau kalian juga selalu ribut dengan sepupu Do?" Junmyeon bertanya, dan Baekhyun menyahut cepat, "Memang itu benar!"

"Baekkie!" Junmyeon memelototkan matanya, lalu beralih cepat ke gadis yang berjalan bak model catwalk sana. "Kyungsoo-ah!" Ia memanggil.

Dengusan Baekhyun semakin keras, "Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya dia sepupuku." Ia berujar frustrasi. Luhan memutar matanya saat gadis itu melambaikan tangan dengan nakal, "Paman Kim!" lalu berjalan ke arah mobil mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu, paman Kim." Ia menyapa. Junmyeon tersenyum manis, "Ya, lama sekali. Kau semakin cantik saja." Ia berbasa-basi. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan menirukan gerakan orang yang ingin muntah, membuat Kyungsoo melempar tatapan sinis ke arah mereka.

"Beda sekali dengan dua putri paman ini." Junmyeon menambahkan sambil melirik Luhan dan Baekhyun, membuat yang disinggung spontan terbatuk-batuk. Lelaki itu tak mempedulikan dua putrinya yang sibuk memukul dada mereka agar batuknya terhenti. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tertohok.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" Ia kembali bertanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Jika ada waktu, berkunjunglah ke rumah kami, paman." Junmyeon balas tersenyum, "Pasti."

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Kalau bisa, dua putri paman ini juga diajak. Sejujurnya, sudah lama aku ingin mengajari mereka cara berdandan."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berdecih, "Aku tidak butuh ajaranmu, jalang!" Luhan disampingnya mencibir, "Aku yakin isi kepalamu hanya angin!"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Oh paman, putri-putri paman ini sangat kasar, seperti bukan wanita saja." Ia berujar sinis.

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, "Ouh, paman minta maaf atas kekasaran mereka. Dan, yang merasa sebagai wanita, tidak seharusnya ikut-ikutan berkata kasar." Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata mendengar kalimat yang terakhir, Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa tanpa suara di belakang Junmyeon.

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, "Terima kasih atas nasehatnya paman." Lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Sama-sama, salam untuk orang tuanmu." Junmyeon berseru. Reflek Kyungsoo berbalik lalu tersenyum paksa, "Akan ku sampaikan."

Baekhyun dan Luhan berdeham, membuat Junmyeon berbalik ke arah mereka. "Appa harus ke kantor, dan terima kasih sudah menunjukkan betapa 'sopan'nya kalian." Ia menyungging senyum manis—mengerikan. "Jangan sampai kabar kalian bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo sampai ke telinga appa."

Dua saudara kembar itu hanya menjawab, "Tidak akan." dengan sangat santai. Junmyeon mendengus, "Jja, masuk ke kelas. Dan ingat, jangan lagi membuat appa malu!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Okey, silahkan ke kantor, appa." Luhan menambahkan, "Cepatlah, Appa akan terlambat." Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng heran, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Appa pergi, belajar yang tekun, sayang."

Dua saudara itu melambai, "Dadah appa." setelah Junmyeon menjauh, Baekhyun menambahkan, "Aku akan belajar tekun, dan kabar aku menghajar Kyungsoo, kujamin tidak akan sampai ke telinga appa."

Luhan memutar matanya, "Juga kabar aku menghajarmu, jangan sampai terdengar ke telinga appa." Lalu mereka saling melempar pandangan membunuh.

"Okey! Jam sitirahat, aku menunggumu menghajarku. Atau kau yang ku hajar balik!" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, "Deal!"

Satu jam kemudian, bisik-bisik tentang dua gang yang akan tawuran terdengar seantero Hyundai Chungun SHS.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Cuman mau bilang, fanfic saya yang satu ini mungkin lebih menonjol di segi Family.

kalaupun ada romance, tidak akan jadi Official Pair—maksud saya ini bukan ChanBaek & HunHan. Jadi, bagi yang tak menyukai crack pair, bisa berhenti membaca ini mulai dari sekarang

Thanks

Regards, KkamCon Penjahat FanFic

* * *

P.S. Utang saya banyak banget yah :v

P.S.S. Yang lain belum tau kapan diapdet :v saya terkena writer block di tengah jalan(?)

P.S.S.S. Maafkan saya :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Kata orang, anak adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling mulia. Tuhan memberi kemuliaan itu hanya bagi mereka yang telah siap, Jiwa dan raga, lahir dan batin. Yang nantinya akan menjadi Harta paling berharga seorang ayah dan ibu, juga bekal paling baik di masa tua. Titipan Tuhan, tentu harus dirawat dan dididik dengan baik, bukan? Jangan sampai gagal dalam hal itu. Sebab Tuhan akan sangat kecewa. Dan yang pasti, tidak boleh bersedih ketika Tuhan mengambil kembali titipannya itu._

**-Twin Daughter-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**2.  
Kim Luhan-Kim Baekhyun****—****Naughty**** Daughters**

* * *

Fenomena nyata yang terjadi di lingkungan sekolah Hyungdai Senior High School, sekumpulan gadis-gadis remaja yang entah bagaimana menjadi patokan bagi seorang siswi untuk mencari himpunannya. Sekupulan cewek, yang biasa disebut-sebut gang.

Aktivitas mereka mungkin tak se-ekstrim gang sekelas Zeta, gang paling Fenomenal di Mexico. Namun tetap saja, mereka punya batasan, sejauh mana mereka membuktikan diri. Anggaplah sebagai bumbu pemanis selama masa-masa remaja. Oh ngomong-ngomong, pemanis masa remaja itu bukan hanya cerita cinta muluk—klise—tak berguna—, berpacaran sana-sini, tapi ada yang lain yang lebih menyenangkan.

Setidaknya itu menurut si kembar fenomenal, Kim Luhan dan Kim Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang namanya mengencani cowok-cowok tampan nan keren di malam minggu, tidak ada pernyataan cinta lalu diakhiri ciuman manis, tidak ada yang namanya bercinta dengan kekasih di tepi pantai saat malam Valentine. Ouh, itu hanya formalitas kehidupan yang entah dibuat oleh siapa.

Jika gadis remaja lain menghabiskan waktu luang mereka untuk pergi ke salon, berdandan, men-cat kuku lalu bertemu kekasih, tapi tidak bagi si kembar Kim. Mereka lebih memilih memikirkan rencana untuk balas dendam terhadap saudara sendiri, atau menghajar anak-anak yang menurut mereka mengusik ketenangan. Masa remaja yang suram? Tidak juga.

Masih menyangkut fenomena yang terjadi di Hyungdai Senior High School. Ada tiga gang paling berpengaruh di sekolah itu. Siapapun bebas memilih, tergantung minat.

Gang pertama berisi sekumpulan anak-anak kutu buku penghuni perpustakaan. Ciri yang paling umum dijumpai dalam gang ini adalah, kebanyakan anggotanya berkacamata, atau yang paling blak-blakan, gang ini berisi sekumpulan siswi berpenampilan nerd.

Lalu ada gang berisi sekumpulan siswi-siswi keren—begitulah mereka menyebut diri mereka—ciri yang paling umum dijumpai, anggotanya memilih potongan rambut pendek seperti anak laki-laki. Bisa dibilang, perkumpulan gadis-gadis yang kebingungan mencari tahu gender mereka—itu terlalu frontal—atau lebih keren disebut dengan istilah tomboy.

Dan yang terakhir, gang yang berisi sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik nan jelita serta berpenampilan modis, seperti fashionista. Ciri khas mereka, hanya satu—pandai merayu laki-laki. Gang yang dieluk-elukan oleh para cowok. Gang yang menyebut diri mereka nyaris sempurna. Atau gang paling jalang—menurut si kembar Kim.

Terlepas dari semua itu, sejatinya mereka hanyalah gadis-gadis remaja biasa dengan ketertarikan yang berbeda. Dilihat dari segimanapun, tetap saja, mereka masih banyak membutuhkah penjelasan—tentang hidup yang tidak hanya berputar pada satu poros.

Dan jika sudah menyebut-nyebut tentang gang fenomenal di Hyungdai Senior High School, maka yang akan terdengar setelahnya adalah, Kim Luhan-Kim Baekhyun-dan Do Kyungsoo—yang notabene masih memiliki ikatan darah. Sungguh fenomenal!

**.**

Kim Baekhyun, sebut saja dia salah satu gadis yang-kebingungan-mencari-tahu-gendernya, karena—percayalah—dia tidak pernah merasa dirinya itu seorang anak perempuan. Entah itu disebut kelainan-disorder-gangguan psikologi-atau apapun. Yang jelas, seperti itulah dia. Dalam pandangannya, tidak ada makhluk sekeren laki-laki, dan dia sangat berharap bisa menjadi 'mahkluk keren' itu. Sesungguhnya itu hanyalah pendapat naif seorang anak-anak—yang terbawa-bawa hingga dewasa. Sampai dia 'lihat' sendiri, seberapa 'hebat'nya makhluk bernama laki-laki itu.

Jadi, jangan pernah heran jika melihat penampilannya. Serba longgar dan tertutup. Terlihat seperti gadis tangguh. Jika siswi lain memakai kemeja ketat dan rok pendek 10 senti di atas lutut, maka kemeja di tubuh Kim Baekhyun tak pernah terkancing, dia lebih suka memamerkan kaos dalam longgar yang Ia pakai. Kalaupun kemeja itu terkancing, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh khas seorang gadis—saking longgarnya. Rok yang ia kenakan, sama seperti yang lain, bedanya hanya ditambah dengan legging hitam selutut. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat paha mulus seorang Kim Baekhyun. Dan, jika orang-orang menyebut rambut sebagai mahkota wanita, Kim Baekhyun malah lebih senang menyembunyikannya dibalik topi. Ouh, sebenarnya dia lebih terlihat tampan. Dan wajahnya itu, bebas kosmetik—kecuali eyeliner yang menurutnya terlihat keren dan berkarisma—menurut dia.

Tidak ada club basket untuk perempuan di sekolah ini—tidak seperti di Junior high School dulu. Namun bukan berarti Kim Baekhyun telah berhenti bermain basket, sampai kapanpun itu akan tetap menjadi hobinya. Jadi, dia membentuk clubnya sendiri. Teman-teman gadisnya yang lain pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih memiliki sisi feminin, tidak seperti Kim Baekhyun yang sangat anti untuk tampil feminin.

Satu lagi aktifitas Kim Baekhyun selain bermain basket dan—menghajar orang, dia juga tergabung dalam club Hapkido dan club music—yang ia ikuti dengan ogah-ogahan. Oh ayolah, club music itu tidak keren untuk diikuti oleh gadis keren seperti Kim Baekhyun. Sama sekali bukan ganyanya, tapi ia punya kuasa apa untuk menolak, karena itu—adalah kemauan sang appa tersayang.

Jadi, kesimpulannya, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Kim Baekhyun di sekolah ini. Dan, tidak ada yang tidak tahu betapa badungnya anak itu.

Lihatlah, bagaimana si Kim Baekhyun berjalan—dengan kaki mengakang tanpa goyangan pinggul seperti anak perempuan normal—memasuki ruang kelas. Tepat di ambang pintu, ia melempar ransel hitam besarnya hingga mendarat mulus di kepala seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di bangku depan dekat pintu masuk.

"Aw!" Gadis itu meringis, bahkan kepalanya terantuk meja. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!" Ia memekik marah, menatapi wajah-wajah siswa siisi ruangan dengan ekspresi sangar(?). Yang ditatapi pun mendadak ciut.

"Oh, itu aku!" Kim Baekhyun menjawab santai, terkesan tak peduli. Sontak seisi ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu, termasuk gadis berambut lurus yang terkena lemaparan tas. Mendadak semua menahan napas, lalu setelahnya yang terdengar adalah,

"KYAAAAA, Baekbee, bogoshipposooo!" Gadis berambut hitam lurus memekik histeris, seperti seorang gadis yang bertemu idolanya. Kim Baekhyun tertawa geli di ambang pintu, dan seisi ruangan melempar tatapan jijik ke gadis yang memekik bak fangirl itu.

"Oh, diamlah Zitao! Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama seminggu." Baekhyun memutar matanya, masih kesal jika mengingat jangka waktu liburan mereka yang bahkan lebih singkat dari siklus menstruasi. Lalu ia melangkah menuju bangkunya sendiri untuk mendiamkan Zitao yang masih memekik ala fangirl.

"Satu minggu itu tujuh hari juga Baek—mmppp" Ucapan Zitao terpotong oleh bungkaman tangan Baekhyun. "Kau ini! dasar tukang heboh!" Baekhyun mencibir. Dehaman jengah terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas, lalu keadaan kembali seperti semula. Semua bungkam hanya karena pandangan membunuh yang dilayangkan Baekhyun ke seluruh ruangan.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Zitao bertanya dengan cengiran, setelah melepas paksa tangan Baekhyun dari bibirnya. Sedang Baekhyun mendudukan diri di samping Zitao dengan gaya malas, "Biasa saja." Gadis tomboy itu menjawab. "Kau sendiri?" Ia balik bertanya.

Zitao tersenyum lebar, lalu memperbaiki rambutnya yang hitam legam terurai panjang. Bandana putih menghias surai indah itu. Baekhyun sendiri heran, mengapa ia mau menjadikan Zitao yang notabenenya adalah gadis manja nan cengeng, juga polos sedikit idiot sebagai temannya. Padahal gadis seperti Zitao ini bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan cocok dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa, hubungan pertemanan mereka lebih akrab dari saudara—tidak seperti hubungannya dengan Luhan yang kelebihan 'harmonis'. Atau, apa karena Zitao pandai dalam hal Wushu, jadi ketika mereka tawuran, ia dengan mudahnya menumbangkan gang lawan? Bisa jadi.

"Aku pulang ke Qingdao. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi nenek." Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada manja sambil tersenyum antusias. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tak tertarik.

"Ouh, ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran kemana perginya Kyungsoo liburan kali ini?" Zitao masih tetap dengan nada antusiasnya menanyakan hal yang tidak penting menurut Baekhyun. Mengapa semua orang ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi si jalang Kyungsoo? Apa yang menarik dari kehidupan gadis itu? Baekhyun yakin kehidupannya tak jauh-jauh dari salon, club malam, dan seks panas.

"Ke USA, mungkin?" Baekhyun menjawab cuek. Zitao mengerutkan kening, "USA? Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Oh, USA itu tidak indah seperti Pulau Salomon, Hawai apalagi Qingdao." Sisi lain Zitao akhirnya muncul juga. Siapa yang sangka jika gadis bertampang polos manja seperti Zitao ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun—ataupun Luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia pergi untuk memperbaiki dan memperindah 'aset'nya, kalau kau tahu maksudku?" Baekhyun menunjukkan seringain mengejek, dan Zitao menyambutnya dengan tawa evil. "Hahaha, bisa jadi." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, mengundang tatapan malas dari seisi ruangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jam istirahat nanti, aku ingin kita menghajar Luhan—dan juga Kyungsoo. Kau membawa persiapan?" Baekhyun bertanya, di sampingnya Zitao memasang wajah sedih. "Aku tidak membawa tongkat wushu. Kata mama, tidak ada tawuran di hari pertama sekolah." Dan akhirnya mereka menghembuskan napas lemas bersama-sama.

"Kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong, kalau begitu?" Zitao mengangguk dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, "Mungkin Amber membawa kunci Inggris kesayangannya." Sontak Baekhyun menoleh pada Zitao.

Senyum gembira—atau mungkin seringaian terkembang di bibir Baekhyun. Mengapa dia bisa lupa pada temannya yang satu itu, yang bahkan lebih tampan dari siswa tertampan di sekolah manapun, padahal gendernya cewek.

"Ah, benar sekali. Ingatkan aku untuk mengambil alat-alat perkakas di gudang. Dan semoga Amber membawa kunci Inggrisnya. Jika kali ini dia tak membawa juga, ku kutuk semua ibu di dunia ini." Oh, dia hanya bergurau, jangan dianggap serius.

Zitao berjengit, "Ih, tapi jangan mengutuk ibuku." Ia menyahut dengan nada sengit. Baekhyun terkekeh senang, "Ok, ibumu tidak termasuk. Ibuku juga tidak." Zitao menanggapi dengan bibir mempout dan membuang wajahnya acuh.

Tak lama kemudian, songsaengnim yang mengajar pagi ini memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun tak sabar menunggu untuk jam istirahat nanti. Ia tak sabar ingin mengacaukan hari pertama sekolah. Menakut-nakuti siswa baru, kelihatannya menyenangkan.

Si guru sibuk mengoceh di depan kelas, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Zitao yang sibuk berbisik-bisik di bangku mereka. Zitao tak berhenti mengeluh tentang Gege-nya yang menyebalkan yang nyaris merusak rencana liburannya ke Qingdao karena Gege tersayangnya itu tiba-tiba terkena serangan panik tiap kali ayah mereka membahas tentang pelantikan dirinya menjadi CEO baru perusahaan mereka. Dan Zitao entah bagaimana ikut merasa tertekan.

"Kenapa tidak kau suntik saja gege-mu itu dengan obat penenang?" Baekhyun ikut sewot. Di sampingnya Zitao menghembuskan napas jengah. "Kau tahu? aku curiga gege-ku itu berkepribadian ganda. Di satu waktu aku melihat dia jadi sangat dingin dan sama sekali tak bersahabat, bahkan aku yang adiknya saja selalu dibenat-bentak. Dan di waktu lain, aku melihat dia menangis sambil berguling-guling di lantai hanya karena appa menolak keinginannya menjadi seniman."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Sungguh saudara yang menyusahkan!" ia berkata seolah kalimat itu sama halnya dengan kalimat pujian paling fantastis. Dia teringat akan Luhan.

"Aku tidak heran jika dia tidak juga memiliki kekasih hingga sekarang. Dia harus belajar mengontrol emosinya terlebih dahulu," Ujar Zitao pelan lalu memasang senyum palsu juga wajah serius palsu ketika guru pengajar menilik sinis ke bangku mereka. Baekhyun di sampingnya bersiul-siul sambil berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

"Kim Baekhyun, Wu Zitao, ku ingatkan! kelasku bukanlah coffee bean tempat kalian biasa bergosip. Jadi, temui aku di ruangan pulang sekolah nanti." Wanita muda itu melangkah maju ke bangku mereka dengan suara hak sepatu yang mengganggu pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sengaja memperbesar suara dehamannya menandakan betapa kesalnya dia dengan formalitas ini. Hukuman! Dia tidak takut hukuman—selain hukuman ayahnya.

Guru muda itu memberi slip detensi untuk Baekhyun dan juga Zitao. Zitao sudah berkeringat dingin melihat tulisan-tulisan hukuman yang tertera di kertas putih itu, sedang Baekhyun langsung mengusut kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke jendela tanpa sepenglihatan si guru menyebalkan.

"Dia pikir aku suka bergosip di coffee bean seperti dia dan teman-teman centilnya? Besok aku akan datang bergosip di kamarmu, Kim Yuri!" Baekhyun berbisik sarkatis. Zitao memasukkan slip ke sakunya juga ikut bergumam, "Dia berbicara berdasarkan pengalaman, sepertinya. Perawan tua yang malang." Lalu memasang wajah kasihan sambil menggeleng prihatin.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan seringaian. "Kau yakin dia masih perawan? Aku bertaruh demi kepala appaku, 'aset'nya tak lagi 'tersegel'!"

Zitao kontan menahan tawa dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu, "Ya, ya, kau yang memenangkan taruhan ini." Ia berkata susah payah, takut si guru galak memberinya dua slip detensi di hari pertama sekolah—di tahun senior pula.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Anggaplah dia memiliki hobi lain memojokkan orang, tapi Baekhyun punya rencana brilian untuk mengerjai guru itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, guru sok cantik menurut Baekhyun itu memendam rasa terhadap duda paling tampan sejagad raya—menurut Baekhyun—siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya. Oh, jangan lupa, Luhan juga tahu hal ini.

Atau mungkin seisi sekolah sudah tahu, Bahkan Jongdae yang paling nerd juga tahu, bagaimana si Guru Kim bertransformasi menjadi wanita paling anggun dan paling baik saat telah berhadapan dengan appa mereka, bahkan dia tidak segan-segan mencari perhatian di pagi hari saat laki-laki itu mengantar dua putrinya yang 'manis' ke sekolah.

Tapi sayang sekali, Baekhyun tak menginginkan wanita itu menjadi ibu barunya. Kecuali dia bisa berubah menjadi Yixing.

**.**

**.**

Di kelas lain, gadis yang berwajah mirip dengan Baekhyun sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak jauh beda dengan saudari kembarnya, apalagi jika bukan rencana tawuran jam istirahat nanti. Proses belajar mengajar sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam lalu, begitu juga dengan pikiran Luhan yang sibuk menyusun rencana agar tidak kalah dari gang Baekhyun.

Luhan itu anak pintar, namun kebadungannya menjadi pertimbangan para guru untuk menjadikan dia juara umum di Hyungdai SHS. Meski nilai ujiannya selalu yang tertinggi, namun saat pengumuman penerimaan raport, Luhan selalu di posisi 2 atau 3. Bukannya tidak adil, namun kebadungan Luhan itu tak patut diberi penghargaan.

Lagipula, Luhan tidak peduli dengan posisi juara sekolah sialan itu. Ayahnya akan tetap mengancam akan memasukan dia ke sekolah biara meskipun nilai ujiannya A+ sekalipun. Sebenarnya dia bisa menjadi anak baik dan bisa dengan mudah meraih gelar siswi tercerdas, tapi masalahnya Luhan tidak begitu terobsesi dengan hal yang satu ini. Membaca adalah hobinya, bukan ambisinya. Kekesalannya terhadap Baekhyun masih lebih besar dari keinginannya menjadi juara umum.

Sahabat terbaik Luhan, Gadis berbadan bulat dengan kacamata kebesaran bertengger di hidungnya, juga dua kuncir rambut tinggi di kepalanya, Kim Minseok, sibuk memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya menjambak rambutnya sedaritadi seperti orang Frustrasi.

"Ada apa?" Minseok berbisik. Luhan menoleh dengan wajah mengerikan—sangat-sangat Frustrasi. "Kau tahu ini hari pertama kita di tahun senior? S-E-N-I-O-R?" Luhan berucap penuh penakanan dengan wajah semakin frustrasi, membuat Minseok semakin bingung.

"Aku—dan semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini—tahu, Lulu. Bahkan penjual permen gulali di luar gerbang pun tahu. Yang tidak aku ketahui adalah: ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu seperti biasa lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, persis seperti wanita dictator suka memerintah di jaman penjajahan Inggris dulu. Ia berdeham perlahan, kesan frustrasinya hilang entah kemana. Ia tidak suka bergosip saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, namun untuk hal yang satu ini, patut dibicarakan.

"Aku berencana menghajar Baekhyun saat jam istirahat nanti." Ia berkata pelan, memasang senyum palsu saat songsaengnim yang mengajar sempat melirik padanya.

Minseok menyerngit, "Lalu? Apa yang salah? Aku selalu menyimpan banyak pedang anggar di ruang latihan. Baekhyun akan tumbang dengan sekali tebasan." Ia menirukan gerakan saat ia 'menebas' orang dengan pedang anggarnya. Jangan salah, teman Luhan yang gembul itu sangat ahli dalam 'bermain' anggar.

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja, bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. Kini ia mencatat materi penjelasan guru yang ada di papan tulis. Ia malas membicarakan ini, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya.

"Masalahnya bukan itu. Ini tahun kita sebagai siswi senior, dan sebagai senior yang baik seharusnya aku memberi contoh yang baik pula pada junior. Tapi bukan itu yang ku permasalahkan, yang aku takutkan adalah: appa mendengar berita kami tawuran lagi dan rencana liburan ke Thailand saat kelulusan nanti malah berakhir menjadi kunjungan ke sekolah biara." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar itu dengan satu tarikan napas.

Minseok menahan tawa dengan membungkam bibirnya. Nasib Luhan terdengar sangat mengenaskan. Seharusnya gadis seperti Luhan memikirkan hal-hal yang baik-baik, bukannya hal-hal brengsek, bahkan ia lebih memikirkan waktu liburannya daripada perasaan ayahnya saat mengetahui putri 'manis'nya berbuat onar di hari pertama sekolah—di tahun terakhir.

"Hoho, rahasiakan hal ini kalau begitu." Minseok mengedipkan satu matanya. Luhan menyeringai, "Ya, Belakang sekolah sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk menghajar orang." Minseok memberi dia dua jempolnya. "Juga tempat yang bagus untuk bercumbu, kalau kau tahu maksudku?"

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya lucu, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa tertahan. "Sekalian saja kita hajar si jalang itu kalau mendapati dia sedang bercumbu disana. Oh, aku lupa, anak itu mencibiri kami di depan appa pagi tadi. Aku benar-benar tak sudi berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya." Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo ketika appa tersayang membalas cibirannya. Dalam hati ia tertawa senang.

Minseok menggeleng heran sambil tersenyum miring, "Dia gadis yang baik sebenarnya. Orang-orang hanya iri terhadap 'kesempurnaan'nya."

Luhan memutar matanya. Itu adalah asumsi paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ada. Ia mencibir, "Baik dalam hal mengacaukan isi kepala laki-laki, maksudmu?"

Minseok mengedikan bahu, Luhan tersenyum remeh, "Dan aku tidak akan mungkin iri dengan 'kesempurnaan'nya. Terima kasih, tapi aku puas dengan hidupku." Ia kembali mencatat deretan huruf di papan tulis sambil melanjutkan, "Setidaknya aku tidak membuat appa khawatir karena tak pulang semalaman dan saat pulang malah dalam keadaan mabuk."

"euh, anak baik-baik takan melakukan itu." Minseok menyahut.

Luhan bergumam acuh, "Yah, anak baik-baik. Aku berbicara seolah akulah anak paling baik di dunia ini." Minseok terkikik geli, sedaritadi ia tak bisa konsentrasi dengan penjelasan guru karena obrolan ini malah semakin berlarut-larut. Yah, walau rasanya menyenangkan menanggapi cerita Luhan.

"Kita semua anak baik-baik. Hanya sedikit nakal." Kini gantian Luhan yang terkikik mendengar Minseok. "Yah, kita anak baik. Baik dalam hal membuat orang tua stress." Dan akhirnya mereka terkikik bersama.

Lalu tak ada lagi obrolan yang terdengar. Baik Luhan maupun Minseok tak tahu kalau guru yang mendengar 'obrolan' mereka sedaritadi diam-diam mencacat di buku note-nya untuk tidak lupa menyuruh kedua gadis itu membersihkan kamar mandi saat sabtu bersih nanti.

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran pertama telah usai dan Luhan memanfaatkan waktu pergantian guru untuk mengumpulkan teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari Baekhyun apalagi sampai terdengar oleh ayah mereka, jadi Luhan harus merencanakan ini dengan baik.

Park Sunyeong, anak pemilik sekolah sekaligus teman Luhan yang paling idiot juga yang paling anarkis jika berkelahi ternyata dengan mudah memberi mereka akses untuk mengambil barang-barang tak terpakai yang ada di gudang. Luhan sudah mengingat di pikirannya bahwa dia akan mengambil palu batu nanti. Dia akan memalu kepala Baekhyun yang sekeras batu itu agar tidak lagi keras kepala. Jadi adik seharusnya dia penurut. Luhan adalah kakak yang cukup baik—itu menurut Luhan.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah. Manfaatkan apapun, meski itu hanyalah buku. Dan waspadai Amber Liu. Memang kelihatannya dia memukul menggunakan tas, namun di dalam tasnya itu telah dimasukan beberapa kunci Inggris." Luhan memperingati teman-teman gannya yang kini telah mengerumuni kursi duduknya. Sedangkan temannya yang berbeda kelas, diberitahu lewat pesan singkat.

"Dan jangan sampai terkena tongkat Wushu Zitao kalau kau tidak ingin wajahmu memar dan bengkak. Bengkaknya tidak akan hilang hingga seminggu kemudian." Minseok menambahkan, mengingat bagaimana anarkisnya Zitao jika sudah mengayunkan tongkat Wushunya, dan dia adalah salah satu korban yang terkena tongkat Wushu itu saat tawuran terakhir mereka.

"Ku dengar Zitao tidak membawa tongkat Wushunya," timpal Junhong, yang paling tinggi di antara mereka namun juga yang paling kekanak-kanakan.

Sontak semuanya memekik, "Hohoho, kita unggul satu poin kalau begitu. Bisa apa Zitao tanpa tongkat Wushunya? Dia hanya akan menjadi penonton yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan tiap akan terkena serangan. Mweheheh.." Luhan tertawa nista membayangkan Zitao yang manja berada di area 'bertarung' dengan tangan kosong.

"SSttttt.. Lulu, jangan keras-keras!" Minseok membungkam bibir Luhan yang sedang kesenangan. Semua yang ada di kelas itu sempat berbalik dan melempar pandangan 'Apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan?', dan itu tidak bagus untuk rencana tawuran 'tertutup' ini.

Luhan melepas tangan Minseok, lalu berdeham sok, melempar pandangan 'Apa lihat-lihat?' ke murid-murid itu. Lalu beralih kembali ke teman-temannya, "Maaf, aku terlalu bahagia," Ujarnya sambil terkikik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerombolan murid dari arah pintu berlari menuju bangku masing-masing, lalu diikuti Choi Songsaengnim yang tampan memasuki ruang kelas. Luhan membulatkan bibirnya senang. Itu adalah guru favoritnya. Cepat-cepat dia memperbaiki posisi duduk, rambut serta letak kacamatanya.

"Minseok-ah, bagaimana penampilanku? Sudah cantik?" Luhan memegang dua kunciran rambutnya sambil cengengesan di depan Minseok. Minseok menyempatkan diri tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk sambil memberi dua jempolnya. "Selalu cantik."

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum bangga, "Sukurlah kalau kau menyadarinya." Dan Minseok hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kim Luhan adalah yang tercantik di dunia," Tambahnya.

Luhan menyerngit, "Euh, kau terdengar seperti anak laki-laki yang sedang menggombal," Ujarnya sambil menatap Minseok dengan tatapan jijik.

"Gombalan anak laki-laki yang sesungguhnya masih lebih menjijikan." Minseok menunjukan ekspresi jijik yang sama. Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

Si guru tampan sudah duduk di mejanya. Luhan tersenyum manis pada guru itu, lalu kemudian ia mencibir tak kentara, "Isi kepala cowok-cowok sok keren itu hanya dada besar dan pantat bulat juga pikiran-pikiran nista tentang posisi bercinta apa yang menyenangkan dan patut dicoba."

Minseok sontak menahan tawanya, dia tidak ingin mendapat teguran dari si guru tampan, meski ia yakin guru itu lebih tertarik memandangi Luhan. Sambil tersenyum aneh dia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Luhan memajukan sedikit bibirnya ke depan, menunjukan ekspresi jijik sambil berkidik, "Terlihat jelas dimata mereka. Aku jadi mengerti mengapa appa menyuruh aku dan Baekhyun menjauhi yang sejenis itu. Mereka hanya tahu mempermainkan gadis-gadis."

"Exactly! Dan semua itu—kononnya mereka lakukan atas nama cinta. Padahal yang sesungguhnya cinta hanyalah omong kosong." Minseok mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Luhan menoleh padanya, "Dalam konteks yang berbeda, sebenarnya cinta bukanlah omong kosong," Ujarnya sedikit tak terima.

Si guru tampan berjalan mendekati Luhan, "Miss Kim, obrolan tentang cowok dan cinta bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sekarang, bisakah kau konsentrasi pada pelajaranku?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat Luhan entah bagaimana merasa meleleh.

Luhan mesam-mesam sambil mengangguk imut. "Mianhe Saem, Minseok bercerita tentang Drama yang dia tonton semalam," elaknya dengan baik. Guru itu tersenyum, lalu memegangi kedua tangan Luhan yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ok, aku mengerti. Lain kali ceritanya saat jam istirahat saja," Kata si guru tampan sambil mengelus punggung tangan Luhan.

Sedang gadis itu menatap horror tangannya. Perutnya mendadak mual dan ia merasa ingin muntah. Dia tersenyum paksa, lalu si guru ikut tampan tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Dan Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan mual di perutnya. "Ekh, demi Neptunus! Semua laki-laki sama saja!" Pekiknya pelan dengan ekspresi jijik seraya memegangi punggung tangannya.

Minseok tertawa tertahan, kacamatanya sampai akan jatuh kerena ia tertunduk hendak menahan tawa, "Dan kau tak jauh berbeda dengan si jalang Kyungsoo."

Luhan mendengus, "Aku menyesal! Aku menyesal! Baekhyun benar, laki-laki adalah makhluk berbahaya."

"Guru Choi laki-laki yang baik, sebenarnya," Ujar Minseok dengan nada menjengkelkan. Luhan mendengus keras, "Baik kepalamu!" dan sekali lagi guru tampan itu melirik ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan cepat-cepat memelototinya dengan tatapan horror.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati koridor. Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi, dan dia bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun. Kemeja seragamnya yang terbuka melambai-lambai di samping tubuhnya karena tertiup angin. Bahkan dia tidak melirik ke sisi kiri-kanannya. Otaknya terlalu fokus mencari keberadaan Amber Liu, teman seperjuangannya yang tampan juga jagoan—menurut Baekhyun.

Saat hendak berbelok ke koridor gedung B, suara cempreng anak laki-laki membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. Ia memenjamkan mata dan mendengus malas.

"Ada apa lagi, Kim Jongdae?" ia bertanya sarkatis sambil berbalik ke belakang. Dari arah berlawanan, anak laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat pas untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun keren, tolong terima aku sebagai anggota gangmu," Ujarnya saat telah dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya lalu kembali melangkah. Jongdae mengikuti dia, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa.

"Seharusnya kau bergabung dengan gang Luhan. Gang Luhan yang paling cocok untukmu." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit berdesis.

Jongdae menggeleng idiot. Informasi sepele, Jongdae adalah murid kedua tercerdas setelah Luhan juga murid kedua ter-nerd setelah Luhan.

"Tapi aku maunya berteman denganmu, Baekhyun keren." Kini Jongdae sedikit memelas.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu meniup poninya yang sedikit menyembul dari balik topi coklatnya. "Karena kau mengakui aku keren, akan ku pertimbangkan. Dan, beri aku alasan mengapa kau ingin berteman denganku. Padahal kau itu sangat cocok dengan Luhan."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu memainkan dua selempang kecil di kemeja seragamnya. "Karena kau keren, Kim Baekhyun. Aku mengagumimu. Kau tampan." Jongdae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil. Pipinya sedikit merona saat mengungkapkan alasannya.

Baekhyun ber-Jaw Drop. Rahangnya hampir jatuh saat mendengar 'pujian' Jongdae yang terakhir. Tampan? Hell! Dia wanita—begitu juga Amber.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun berdesis, matanya berkilat ngeri, "Jujur saja, aku tak suka saat seseorang mengataiku cantik, tapi aku lebih merasa aneh lagi jika ada seseorang mengatakan aku tampan, dan yang kau pertama."

Jongdae membulatkan bibirnya, "Eoh? Aku? Sehun selalu berkata kalau kau lebih tampan darinya. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Kecuali Kai yang mengatakan kalau kau aneh."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, anak ini menyebalkan. "MWO? Mengapa kau ingin bergabung dengan gangku padahal kau punya teman-teman yang sama menyebalkannya denganmu?"

Tanpa menunggu Jongdae menjawab, Baekhyun sudah berlalu meninggalkannya dengan wajah kesal. Jongdae sedikit berlari mengikutinya. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun keren, terima aku bergabung denganmu. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku penggemarmu, Baekhyun."

Semua orang yang ada di koridor menatap aneh pada mereka, dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau memukul jidat Jongdae dengan tangannya. "Dengar! Kau membuatku malu, bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu? Kembali pada gang menyebalkanmu, atau pergi mengemis pada Luhan!"

Jongdae tetap bersikeras ingin menjadi teman Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu meniup poninya kesal. "Kim Jongdae, tolong berhenti bertingkah memalukan! Aku harus mencari Amber kalau tidak ingin gangku kalah, dan aku juga harus mengumpulkan barang-barang di gudang untuk menghajar Luhan dan komplotannya…" Baekhyun memutar matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"…Jika kau ingin bergabung dengan gangku, mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan berhenti menjadi pengganggu. Kau menghalangi rencanaku."

Jongdae menutup mulutnya dramatis, membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Kalian akan tawuran lagi? Oh tidak bisa, Baekhyun! Kalian merusak nama sekolah. Ini harus dihentikan!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "See! Kau ditolak! Dasar penakut! Kau membuang-buang waktu saja!" Ia menyempatkan diri menginjak sepatu Jongdae lalu berjalan manjauh.

Jongdae meringis sambil bertertiak, "Aku harus memberitahu ini kepada Sehun. Sehun! Sehun! Dimana kau?" lalu berlari panik, membuat murid-murid di sekitar situ berjengit. Kemudian orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik tentang dua gang hendak yang membuat sekolah malu di hari pertama sekolah.

**.**

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Amber di lantai dua gedung kelas 1. Gadis itu sedang menggombali siswa-siswa baru. Baekhyun yakin, Amber lagi-lagi memalsukan gendernya.

"Hei, cewek tampan!" Panggil Baekhyun. Amber sontak menoleh begitupun semua siswa yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba pekikan ala fangirl terdengar memenuhi koridor.

"AAAAA Baekhyun sunbae, kau keren, jadikan aku temanmu~" Baekhyun memutar matanya, hendak muntah saat melihat anak laki-laki kecil melempar Fly Kiss lalu diikuti wink untuknya. Amber berdeham, lalu berjalan cool kearah Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Kau merusak pesonaku, Kim Baekhyun." Amber protes, Karena siswi yang ia gombali malah ikut memekik melihat Baekhyun.

"Lupakan pesona sialan itu, karena sekarang, saat ini juga, kita harus menghajar Luhan dan gang idiotnya!" Ucap Baekhyun sengit. Para siswa baru langsung ternganga, sedetik kemudian anak-anak itu berlari menghambur ke ruangan masing-masing dan mulai bergosip, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Amber berdua di koridor.

"Sekarang? Hell! Aku tidak membawa persiapan!" sahut Amber sedikit berteriak.

Dan Baekhyun merasa lemas seketika. "DEMI NEPTUNUS! KU KUTUK SEMUA IBU YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI, TERMASUK IBU ZITAO—TERKECUALI IBUKU YANG SUDAH BAHAGIA DI SURGA SANA!" Teriak Baekhyun diikuti bunyi petir yang menggelegar.

Amber berjengit memandang langit. Jangan sampai Neptunus benar-benar mendengar kutukan Baekhyun. Ia hendak meneriakkan kalimat penangkal kutukan, ketika seorang anak laki-laki kecil berkacamata melewati mereka berdua sambil bergumam.

"Sial! Ternyata ramalan cuaca tentang akan hujan hari ini, benar adanya."

Dan Baekhyun juga Amber hanya bisa bertatap-tatapan, lalu serempak memandang langit yang mulai menjatuhkan sesuatu.

"Aish, ku kira kutukanku benar-benar didengar oleh Neptunus! Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa tawuran." Baekhyun mengeluh pada Amber yang masih memandang langit dengan tatapan idiot. Baekhyun berdeham, lalu menyeret Amber pergi dari situ.

"Ayo ke gudang! Teman-teman yang lain sudah ada disana untuk mengambil perkakas yang akan kita gunakan sebagai senjata. Berdoa saja agar Luhan tidak mendahului kita."

Amber menoleh dramatis, wajah cengonya masih kentara jelas. "BaekBee, sekarang sedang hujan, bagaimana kita bisa tawuran?" Tanya Amber idiot.

Baekhyun menggeram, "Ku Jamin hujan takan lebih dari satu jam, lagipula masih ada jam istirahat kedua," Ujarnya datar.

Amber hanya mengedikan bahu, lalu beralih memandang hujan, "Ku rasa Neptunus benar-benar mendengar kutukanmu," Gumamnya.

Baekhyun tertawa menyebalkan, "Neptunus sedang sedih karena kos kaki bulu kesayangannya direbut Plankton dan dijadikan bahan campuran adonan patty, agar patty produksinya bisa menyaingi craby patty buatan Spongebob." Dan itu membuat Amber menatap horror ke arahnya.

Di tempat Lain, empat anak laki-laki sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk sambil memelas, hampir menangis.

"Tuhan~ turunkanlah hujan agar si kembar Kim batal tawuran dan gagal berbuat keonaran di hari pertama sekolah. Mereka membuat aku sebagai ketua Osis dan Chanyeol sebagai ketua kedisiplinan merasa gagal mengemban tugas. Tolonglah Tuhan, turunkan hujan-Mu~"

Anak laki-laki bersuara berat menyahut, "Kalian benar-benar payah! Mengapa tidak sekalian saja berdoa agar si kembar Kim menjadi feminin dan genit seperti Kyungsoo? Tuhan~ jadikan dua cewek itu seseksi Kyungsoo, berpakaian minim ke sekolah agar kami memiliki objek fantasi baru, Tuhan~"

Dan suara cempereng anak laki-laki yang lain terdengar sangat memelas, "Tuhan, buatlah gigi Chanyeol menjadi kuning dan lumutan, tariklah telinganya agar semakin panjang, dan buanglah jauh-jauh pesonanya agar para gadis berhenti memujanya dan menendang dia kembali ke sisi-Mu, Tuhan~"

Lain lagi dengan doa anak laki-laki berkulit paling gelap, "Tuhan~ ngomong-ngomong mengapa aku bisa berteman dengan Sehun si ketua OSIS yang sok Keren dan galak padahal aslinya bermental kerupuk, dengan Chanyeol si ketua kedisiplinan yang bertampang lugu nyaris idiot padahal aslinya sangat mesum hingga kami bertiga juga tertular kemesumannya, dengan Jongdae si Juara umum paling culun dan idiot yang selalu berkata bahwa si Kim Baekhyun adalah cowok tertampan di dunia ini padahal dia jelas-jelas cewek? Mereka sama anehnya dengan dua cewek jadi-jadian itu, Tuhan~"

Lalu tiga suara sekaligus terdengar sangat memelas, mereka memohon, "Tuhan~ buatlah Kyungsoo mencampakan si hitam Kai dengan cara memalukan, lalu setelah Kyungsoo mencampakannnya di tengah jalan, buatlah resleting jeans-nya terlepas agar rasa malunya semakin berlipat-lipat, lalu buatlah Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan aku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Tuhan~"

"Hei! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, percuma saja kalian berdoa!"

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini! Siapa yang mengharapkan hujan turun di musim panas? Apa Neptunus sedang berbaik hati?" Luhan berteriak jengkel ketika mendengar rintik hujan jatuh membahasi atap gedung. Padahal dia sudah sangat siap untuk tawuran kali ini.

"Oh Ayolah! Ini bukan Zaman Romawi, Neptunus sayang. Kami tidak membutuhkan hujan." Ia berkata lagi, di sampingnya Minseok terkekeh pelan, "Kelihatannya kau sangat akrab dengan orang bernama Neptunus itu."

Luhan mendelik, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Ia menyahut sambil memutar mata.

"Bagaimana ini? Percuma saja kita mengumpulkan barang-barang ini." Luhan menunjuk 'senjata' rampokan mereka dari gudang perkakas sekolah. "Kalau begini, para guru bisa lebih dahulu mengetahui rencana kita." Ia kembali menatap pada Minseok, memohon solusi.

Di kejauhan, Sunyeong berlari ke arah mereka dengan gaya lucu, kepang duanya bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan gerakannya. Saat telah sampai di hadapan Luhan dan Minseok, ia berkata susah payah karena ngos-ngosan, "Gawat, Kim Jongdae melapor pada Oh Sehun kalau kita akan tawuran."

Luhan hanya menunjukan wajah tak tertarik. "Percuma saja, sekarang sedang hujan. Kecuali kita menunggu untuk jam istirahat kedua. Dan masalah Kim Jongdae dan Oh Sehun juga komplotan idiotnya, jangan pedulikan mereka."

Sunyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi, Oh Sehun'kan berbahaya."

Luhan mendengus sebal, "Jadi kenapa kalau dia berbahaya?" Sunyeong semakin manyun, "Semua siswa takut padanya, termasuk aku, juga kau."

Kini Luhan memutar matanya bosan, "Kata siapa aku takut padanya?" dan Sunyeong diam dengan wajah kesal. Luhan memang tidak takut pada siapapun, tapi Sunyeong hanya cemas si Oh Sehun berbuat nekat.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih menunggu hujan reda di kantin sekolah saja—setelah sebelumnya memutar jalan agar tidak kebasahan. Senjata rampokan mereka sengaja ia letakan di dalam kelas tak terpakai dekat gudang, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika saja Baekhyun datang dan merampas barang-barang itu tanpa pengetahuan Luhan. Sukurlah dia memiliki Sunyeong di sisinya, jadi mereka bisa dengan mudah membuka ruangan-ruangan yang terkunci. Luhan tak tahu bagaimana cara hingga anak itu bisa memegang kunci seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini, mengingat itu hanya dimiliki oleh penjaga sekolah. Luhan curiga, Sunyeong itu anak penjaga sekolah, bukannya pemilik sekolah.

Teman setianya, Minseok, mengekori dia sambil memakan berbungkus-bungkus snack. Sesakali Luhan mencomot snacknya sambil membayangkan ia sedang meremukan tulang Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Para siswa baru yang berpapasan dengannya selalu saja memandangnya lama dengan pandangan heran, membuat Luhan ingin melepas sepatunya untuk dilemparkan ke wajah-wajah idiot siswa-siswa baru itu.

"Itu Kim Luhan sunbae yang terkenal cerdas tapi badung itu." Anak perempuan bertubuh kurus namun mengenakan pakaian yang sangat sempit berbisik pada temannya. Luhan memelototinya galak.

"Astaga! Dia galak sekali, tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun sunbae." anak itu kembali berbisik.

"Baekhyun sunbae? Mereka terlihat mirip," Sahut yang lain. "Tentu saja, mereka kembar." Si kurus menjawab. Luhan masih bisa mendengar jelas tapi dia tak peduli. Anak baru memang suka bergosip.

Saat kantin sudah jelas berada di depan mata Luhan, dari arah depan ia melihat Kyungsoo beserta teman-teman jalangnya berjalan sambil mengipas diri dengan kipas berwarna purple, bergambar anime dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman. Jika pakaian seragam siswi di sekolah mereka adalah kemeja putih, jas atau rompi berwarrna biru tua, juga rok lipit berwarna coklat bata bergaris hitam, lain lagi dengan yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Dia membuat seragamnya sendiri dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memberi dia teguran.

Seragam Kyungsoo terlampau ketat dan pendek nyaris memperlihatkan kulit perutnya, dibalut jas putih yang sama ketatnya, rok sangat pendek berwarna soft Pink dengan motif bunga yang mengembang seperti rok penari ballet, sedang kaki jenjangnya nampak jelas karena dia hanya memakai stelitto berhak rendah. Hanya dia yang ke sekolah menggunakan stelitto. Betis dan paha putih mulusnya terlihat jelas. Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berani melarangnya.

Kyungsoo semakin kencang mengayunkan kipasnya saat melewati Luhan yang tersenyum sinis. Saat ia belum terlalu jauh, Luhan menegur, "Hei jalang, underwearmu terlihat jelas." Dan Minseok sontak tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan slow motion, rambut selehernya kontan bergoyang ketika dia berbalik. "Excuse—you, kau berbicara menggunakan kuncir kampunganmu itu, jadi kau tidak tahu membedakan 'mana' yang baik untuk dipandangi dan mana yang membuat orang mual ketika dipandang." Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh sambil mengangkat salah satu kunciran rambut Luhan.

Luhan berdecih, menepis tangan Luhan dari rambutnya. Hujan-hujan seperti ini tidak mungkin membuat dia panas hanya karena mendengar cibiran Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih nona Do, tapi aku bisa membedakan dengan baik 'mana' yang masih 'bagus' dan 'mana' yang sudah jadi 'rongsokan', euh~" Luhan berkidik dengan ekspresi jijik.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya geram, lalu cepat-cepat mengangkat dagunya tinggi sambil mengipas dirinya lebih keras, "Sudah itu yang membuktikan seberapa diinginkannya dirimu. Gadis-gadis seperti kalian memiliki masa muda yang suram. Aku prihatin." Ia menyeringai lalu berbalik cepat diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Luhan dan Minseok menahan tawa melihat Kyungsoo berlenggak-lenggok dengan kedua kaki yang selalu bersilang saat ia berjalan. Menurut mereka, kaki Kyungsoo mengalami kelainan. "Kasihan anak itu. Aku juga prihatin padanya." Ujar Luhan kemudian, dengan nada sedih. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin. Dan hujan, segeralah reda.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang music ketika kebetulan ia melintas disana. Sudah pukul 10.20, itu artinya masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, juga sudah sejak 10 menit lalu hujan turun tak tahu malu.

Amber berjalan dengan gaya khasnya di samping Baekhyun. Sempat-sempatnya ia melayangkan deathgalere ke arah gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik, sedang Baekhyun terlalu jengah untuk mempedulikan mereka.

Saat telah tiba di gudang belakang sekolah—yang demi Tuhan untuk kesana saja membutuhkan waktu tempuh selama 10 menit—Baekhyun menghembuskan napas frustrasi. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Luhan mendahului mereka. Teman-teman se-gangnya hanya menemukan beberapa perkakas. Untunglah Eunjung, gadis tomboy berambut pendek seleher yang memakai eyeliner lebih tebal dari Baekhyun memiliki kunci duplicat gudang itu, dan itu ia dapatkan saat menjadi ketuan panitia pesta Halloween tahun lalu, OSIS memberi dia kepercayaan untuk memanfaatkan barang-barang yang ada disana, dan sukurlah hingga saat ini ia tetap memanfaatkan barang-barang disana—sebagai supply senjata untuk tawuran.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap langit yang sukurlah sudah tidak menjatuhkan air seanarkis tadi. Hujan mulai reda, namun waktu sudah tidak memungkinkan. Jadi Baekhyun tetap memasang wajah seakan ia akan kalah saat ini juga bahkan sebelum ia memulai tawurannya.

"Hoh," ia menghembuskan napas, "Jadi kesimpulannya, kita akan benar-benar bertarung dengan tangan kosong!" ia berbicara seperti menggumam sendiri. Eunjung mengedikan bahu. "Well, kita hanya sedikit lambat."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas semakin keras, "Terima kasih untuk ibu Zitao dan Amber." Zitao hanya nyengir. Baekhyun semakin nelangsa.

"Apa kita menyerah saja?" Minzy yang bersuara sedikit serak itu bertanya, membuat rasa nelangsa Baekhyun mencapai tenggorokannya. Menyerah? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan. Menyerah-kalah, tidak ada bedanya.

"Tidak! Maksudku, seandainya kita—hah aku pusing." Baekhyun menerawang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang sekolah ini selain mereka, dan di tembok sana ia melihat bagaimana Luhan menghantam wajahnya dengan palu batu beberapa kali. Ia berkidik, lalu cepat-cepat melempar apa saja ke arah tembok itu.

Ia mengumpat tak jelas sambil terus melempari tembok. Teman-temannya mulai berpikiran kalau Baekhyun mendadak gila. Baekhyun masih berlarut-larut dalam ke-frustrasi-annya hingga matanya tak sengaja mendapati tumpukan sekam yang sudah menggunung di dekat pohok Ek.

Sekam?

Bukan itu fokusnya!

"Guys? Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang serupa denganku?" ia berteriak dan lebih bahagia lagi saat mendapati teman-temannya memandangi tumpukan sekam itu dengan mata berbinar.

Sekali lagi! Fokusnya bukanlah sekam.

"Wohooo, itu lebih mengagumkan dari kunci Inggris!" Amber berteriak lalu berlari menembus rintik hujan yang mereda, menuju tumpukan sekam itu. Sukurlah tempat itu dilindungi atap seng berwarna silver mengkilat hingga benda-benda disana tidak kebasahan oleh air hujan. Yang lain ikut berlarian, berpindah ke tempat itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan dua alisnya seraya bersiul, "fuuttt~ fuuttt~" ia menatapi tumpukan kayu balok berukuran cukup besar dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini hebat!" Amber memeluk sebuah sensor kayu berukuran sedang seakan ia sedang memeluk seekor puppy kesayangan.

"Kita gunakan ini sebagai senjata. Tak ada rotan, akarpun jadi." Mata Baekhyun berkilat ngeri, ia bersmirk.

Yang lain mulai mengambil dan menimbang-nimbang berat kayu balok yang ada disana. Sedang Baekhyun mengelilingi sekitar tempat itu. Ini adalah area kerja para tukang. Terbukti dari sekam yang berserakan, juga beberapa alat ketam, sensor kayu dan tumpukan balok kayu yang ada disana. Baekhyun sudah membayangkan wajah Luhan yang lebam saat ia mengangkat satu balok yang sangat besar.

"Baekbee, kita bisa menggunakan sekam ini untuk dilemparkan ke mata anak-anak idiot itu." Zitao berteriak gembira sembil memasukan serbuk sekam ke dalam kantong plastic yang ia dapat entah darimana.

"Tidak akan membuat mata jadi buta'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya waspada. Zitao mengedikan bahun, "Tergantung."

Saat alis Baekhyun terangkat bingung, Zitao melanjutkan dengan cengiran, "Tergantung seberapa banyak dan seberapa anarkis kau melemparnya." Baekhyun mendongak sebal.

ZZZRRTT ZZRRRTT ZZRRRRTTTTT

"Hahaha, yak! Yak!"

"AAAAKKK~"

"Amber! Kau gila!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar saat melihat Amber mengejar teman-temannya yang lain dengan sensor kayu yang sedang On di tangannya. Bagaimana gerigi-gerigi alat itu memutar sadis. Baekhyun merasa khawatir.

"Amber si cewek tampan! Hati-hati dengan alat itu!" Baekhyun berteriak sengit. Alat itu membuat dia ngeri. Kayu balok saja bisa dengan mudah dibelah dengan alat itu, bagaimana dengan kulit atau leher Luh—oh tidak!

"Amber, ku mohon matikan alat itu!" Baekhyun memelas, benar-benar ngeri melihat Amber dengan mudahnya menenteng benda itu dalam keadaan On.

"Baekbee yang tak kalah tampan, ini keren. Kau tahu? Luhan dan teman-teman idiotnya akan langsung lari terbirit-birit saat aku menyalakan ini." Amber semakin menambah kecepatan alat itu.

ZZRRTTT ZZRRTTT ZZRRRRTTTTTTT

"Okey, okey! Tapi ku mohon hati-hati. Jangan sampai kita membunuh orang, terlebih itu Luhan! Sebelum appaku memenggal leherku, lehermu yang ku penggal terlebih dahulu!"

Amber tertawa lucu, lalu menarik turun pedal alat itu. "Okey Baekbee sayang. Aku akan hati-hati. Sekedar menakut-nakuti saja."

Baekhyun bernapas lega, begitupun dengan yang lain. Zitao yang sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon Ek juga turut bernapas lega. "Amber Liu, itu tindakan Kriminal, kau tahu?" Zitao menggerutu, dan Amber membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku akan menghubungi Luhan, sekedar bertanya, apa dia sudah siap menerima banyak lecetan di wajahnya, mwehehehehehe.." Baekhyun tertawa sadis.

"Hohoho, jangan menyesal jika setelah itu kita berakhir di ruang konseling—atau yang terburuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hahahaha," Amber menimpali dengan tawa tak kalah nista.

"Jika kita dikeluarkan, ku jamin sekolah ini takan tentram." Baekhyun menyahut sinis lalu berjalan menjauh. "Jjaa! Ayo kembali ke kelas. Biarkan saja barang-barang ini di tempatnya. Luhan tidak akan berpikir untuk menggunakan ini."

Yang lain mengedikkan bahu lalu mengikuti Baekhyun, pergi dari tempat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, Baekhyun sedikit ragu dengan rencana ini. Ini hari pertama sekolah, dan jika sampai terdengar ke ruang dewan guru tentang ini, kemungkinan dikeluarkan dari sekolah terbuka lebar untuk anak berandalan seperti dirinya. Dan jika dikeluarkan, itu artinya, ia akan mengunjungi sekolah biara dalam waktu dekat.

Entahlah, dia mulai bimbang. Apa sebaiknya hujan tak usah reda saja?"

**.**

**.**

Di tengah hari bolong, ketika bel istirahat kedua berbunyi lantang, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak aneh. Ini bukan tentang rasa takut, oh ayolah! Dia sudah sering menghajar orang, tapi tetap saja jantungnya terasa aneh. Anggaplah dia cemas—untuk pertama kalinya—pada resiko kalau saja guru-guru itu jadi lebih tegas dari biasanya.

Baekhyun berusaha agar gerak-gerik mereka saat berjalan ke tempat lapang di belakang sekolah—tempat ia dan Luhan akan menunjukkan sejauh mana kehebatan mereka dalam urusan membunuh saudari sendiri—tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Walau pada kenyataannya ia mendengar jelas bisik-bisik tentang mereka. Baekhyun berjanji akan merobek mulut-mulut cerewet itu jika dia tahu siapa si penyebar gossip. Jangan katakan kalau orang itu adalah Jongdae—atau mungkin dirinya sendiri.

"Gang si culun dan gang si tomboy tawuran lagi." Anak perempuan berambut ikal berbisik pada teman di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memberinya deathglare gratis, dan sontak kedua anak itu menunduk dalam saat Baekhyun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. "Kau ingin mati?" Ia berkata lewat gerakan bibirnya. Kedua gadis yang diketahui Baekhyun adalah teman sekelasnya itu berkidik ngeri lalu membuang wajah, memilih mengganti topik.

Sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk membalas gadis-gadis cerewet itu sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak menyadari jika ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Belum terlalu lama ia dan komplotannya menunggu disana, Luhan and the gang muncul dari pembelokan koridor dengan gaya jalan seperti jagoan. Reaksi pertama Baekhyun adalah: tertawa karena merasa lucu ketika membayangkan Luhan mencari-cari kacamatanya yang terjatuh di tengah-tengah orang tawuran. Tidak hanya Luhan, tapi hampir semua anggota gangnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berkelahi, dan hal itu hanya selalu jadi bayangan Baekhyun. Karena rupanya Luhan dan teman-teman sudah memplester kacamata meraka di belakang telinga. Luhan cerdas—juga licik.

Baekhyun berdeham nyaring, melipat tangan di dada juga mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. Di depannya, Luhan and the gang lengkap dengan 'senjata' mereka. Ada yang memegang gagang sapu atau pel. Ada juga yang memegang alat-alat perkakas seperti palu, gergaji, tombak, bahkan—linggis. Rupanya Luhan sudah merencanakan kematian Baekhyun—beserta kuburannya.

Luhan tertawa nista sambil menaikan alisnya dengan ekspresi wajah mengejek. Baekhyun menggeram, lalu mengangkat tangannya di udara. Detik berikutnya,

ZZRRTTT ZZZRRTTTTT ZZZRRTTT

"Hahahaha!"

Baekhyun menyeringai, di depan matanya Luhan menahan napas.

"FOR NEPTUNUS SAKE! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Luhan berteriak, sedang temanya sudah berhamburan.

"AAAAAAA~"

"Hahahaha! Kemari dan rasakan getaran papa, sayang!" Amber mulai mengacaukan arena, berlarian mengejar anak-anak berkacamata dengan sensor kayu yang sedang On di tangannya.

ZZRRRTTT ZZZRRTTTT ZZRRTTT

Diam-diam Baekhyun menahan tawa, temannya yang lain malah tertawa keras. Sedang Zitao bersembunyi di belakang karena merasa ngeri melihat benda itu.

"Kim Baekhyun! Jangan curang! Matikan alat itu!" Luhan berteriak, selagi Amber menjauh darinya. Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang 'Bagaimana jika aku tak mau'?

Lalu Pertarungan tak dapat dielakan lagi, kedua gang mencari lawan masing-masing dan mulai menyerang lawannya dengan senjata yang mereka punya.

Para siswa yang mendengar ribut-ribut di belakang sekolah mulai berhamburan mencari celah untuk bisa menonton. Tempat paling strategis adalah balkon di lantai dua, tepat di atas kepala anak-anak yang sedang tawuran. Siswa-siswa itu mulai berteriak heboh seperti seorang supporter.

Melihat Kyungsoo and the gang berjalan menembus kerumunan, siswa yang berada disitu secera otomatis membuka jalan dan memberinya tempat yang bagus untuk menonton. Gadis seksi itu menyeringai melihat segerombolan gadis berkejar-kejaran anarkis di bawah sana.

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya!" Ia berkata, sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya. Yang ada disekitar situ memandang dia penasaran, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Ibu mereka sama anarkisnya seperti putri kurang ajarnya sana. Untunglah orang tua itu sudah mati." Dan perkataannya itu sukses mengundang pandangan tak suka. Ia memelototi orang-orang itu, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" gadis berambut ikal yang berbisik di koridor tadi bertanya dengan nada 'Kau berkata seakan kau yang terbaik'. Kyungsoo mendengus sinis, "Ibuku mengatakan itu padaku." Dan gadis berambut ikal ber 'oh' panjang, tatapannya seolah mencibir 'kau tak jauh beda dengan ibumu, kalau begitu'.

Di arena tawuran, Zitao berlari sambil menjerit saat Sunyeong mengejar dia dengan linggis di tangannya, sebisa mungkin Zitao menghambur serbuk sekam yang ia punya, tidak peduli akan mengenai mata siapapun.

Sedang Minseok mengayunkan pedang anggarnya dengan professional, lawannya adalah Minzy yang sebisa mungkin menghindar dan mencari kesempatan membalas Minseok dengan balok raksasanya.

Saat Amber tengah sibuk mengejar dan menakut-nakuti anak lain, Luhan sudah berlari dengan palu batu di tangannya, berlari tepat ke arah Baekhyun—

"HYAAAAAAA~"

—yang tidak memegang senjata apapun.

Baekhyun membayangkan benda itu mengenai kepalanya dan tiba-tiba darah mengucur banyak dari luka yang dihasilkan benda itu.

Dia menggeleng membuyarkan semua fantasinya, lalu mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang Luhan tepat di dada—yang sialnya sudah berhasil memukul kepalanya dengan palu batu besar

—DENGAN SEKUAT TENAGA.

BUK

"Aw!" Baekhyun merasa penglihatannya buram, kepalanya pening.

Luhan jatuh terbaring di tanah di kuti palu batu yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

ZZRRTTT ZZRRTT ZZRRRRTTTTT

"Apa kabar cantik?" Luhan mendongak, dan yang balas menatapnya adalah sensor kayu yang gerigi-gerigi tamjamnya berputar kencang diikuti senyum Amber yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun semakin pening, dia menjauh perlahan-lahan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon Ek yang ada disitu. Darah perlahan-lahan mulai mengucur dari luka akibat pukulan Luhan. Samar-samar ia melihat Amber menurunkan benda itu mendekati leher Luhan, sedang yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Para 'penonton' menahan napas, bahkan ada yang sudah menutup mata, ada yang berteriak-teriak histeris, dan ada juga yang bersmirk.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak—

"Amber! Hentikan!" tapi suaranya tak juga keluar malah kepalanya yang semakin terasa berat.

Baekhyun lupa, Amber Liu mempunyai catatan kesehatan yang buruk. Dia rutin mengunjungi psikiater untuk mengontrol emosinya. Itu yang Baekhyun lihat ketika ibunya tak sengaja menjatuhkan catatannya saat keluar dari ruang konseling tahun lalu. Amber penderita gangguan mental yang sering Baekhyun tonton di chanel luar negri pada rabu malam. Itu dimanakan PSYCHOPATH.

Hanya bisa berharap semoga Amber telah sembuh.

"Hahahaha!"

ZZRRTT ZZRRTTT

"A-Am..ber?

Amber semakin menunduk, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah pucat Luhan yang ketakutan . Dengan semua sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Baekhyun berteriak,

"Amber! KU MOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" namun yang terdengar hanya gumaman, penglihatannya memutih. Perlahan dia merosot ke tanah.

ZZRRTTT ZZRTTT ZZRRTTTTTT

"AAAAAAA"

Baekhyun merasa dia berada di tempat hampa tak berpenghuni, namun dia dapat mendengar suara-suara teriakan di sekitarnya juga derap kaki yang berlarian.

"AAAAAA-AAAAAA-"

"Oh Sehun.. Oh Sehun!"

"Gawat! Oh Sehun datang!"

Dan sekelebat bayangan muncul di penglihatan Baekhyun, dia memakai pakaian serba tertutup lengkap dengan kudung, sedang berdoa di gereja—dengan banyak biarawati di sekelilingnya. Ayahnya di depan sana melambai sambil tersenyum.

Dia menjadi biarawati. Persis seperti keinginan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Mianhe **untuk dede tersayangku, **Minny Kpopers Fujoshi** **:3** Eon nungguin balasan pesanmu sambil ngetik ini, eon mikirnya sepupu eon bakal lama ninggalin NB nya ke eon gitu, ternyata dua hari kemudian diambil lagi tuh NB -_- Nanti eon buatin yang sesuai mau kamu kalo udah balik ke kost-an/janji lagi, makin banyak dah tuh utang

Yosh,

**Yang gak suka peran Kyungsoo disini, juga bisa berhenti membaca ini mulai dari sekarang :3 **Saya tidak membenci siapapun, dan saya bukan anti fan. Malah saya sangat-sangat menyukai Kyungsoo (oh Plissss, bagaimana saya bisa membenci dia jika tiap melihat anak itu bawaannya pen nyubit, culik, bawa pulang, terus jadiin anak XD) bias utama saya memang Kris dan Baekhyun, tapi saya juga menyukai Chen dan Kyungsoo, mungkin karena selalu suara mereka yang dominan terdengar ketika saya mendengarkan lagu EXO.. entahlah, saya cenderung menyukai seseorang bersuara bagus, menurut saya(*cium Baekhyun*) pengecualian Kris, TOP XD

Thanks

Ngomong-ngomong, **suami saya (re: Kris) **makin somplak yah :v

See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**

Biar ga susah ngebayangin gimana model Luhan atau juga Baekhyun, saya sudah membuatkan cover untuk Fanfic ini. Silahkan di-klik satu kali pada gambarnya, biar kelihatan lebih jelas.

Jika belum jelas juga, berkunjung saja ke profil saya, disana saya memasang gambar Luhan yang telah saya edit.

Maaf kalau editannya buruk dan gak rapi. Saya amatiran kalau yang namanya mengedit gambar. Saya tidak menemukan gambar cewek culun yang pas untuk diedit, jadi saya menggunakan yang pas saja. Saya juga sengaja gak buat Luhan jadi nerd sangat, untuk kebutuhan chap yang akan datang.

Untuk gambar Baekhyun, saya menggunakan gambar editan yang sudah ada. Saya sedikit kesusahan menyesuaikan dengan yang ada di imajinasi saya. Jadinya sangat buruk. Yah, saya ambil saja yang sudah ada.

Itu aja sih…

Happy reading :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ada saat-saat di dalam hidup ketika kesalahan besar tertoreh, menyisakan luka yang begitu dalam. Bersamanya, maaf selalu menjadi obat mujarab. Sebab salah dan maaf, adalah nada selaras dalam harmonisasi kehidupan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Twin Daughter  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**3.  
Kim Luhan-Kim Baekhyun— Big Mistake**

* * *

"Oh Sehun datang! Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Ekspresi datar berpadu kemarahan seorang Oh Sehun si ketua OSIS ternyata berefek besar bagi kerumunan siswa yang tengah menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' paling spektakuler—tawuran antar dua gang paling fenomenal di Hyungdai SHS.

Pelaku yang menyadari kehadiran Oh Sehun mendadak terdiam, saling berpandang-pandangan. Lalu detik berikutnya,

"AAAAAA-AAAAAA" anak-anak itu menjerit-jerit sambil berlari menjauh.

Amber yang juga menyadari kehadiran Sehun, sontak mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mendesah malas, kemudian memutuskan untuk melarikan diri—sebelum dia terlibat masalah. Dia membuang sonsor kayu yang mesinnya tetap berputar itu ke sembarang arah, lalu secepatnya berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk mengatur napas.

Luhan bernapas lega, benda itu hanya berhasil melukai lengannya—itupun karena Amber mengangkat tubuhnya dan benda itu tak sengaja menggores lengannya. Namun ia kembali menghembuskan napas kasar saat melihat si Ketua OSIS—yang Luhan yakin isi kepalanya hanya angin—berjalan dengan wajah sangar ke arahnya.

Luhan mengutuk semua kawan-kawannya yang dia tahu tidak pernah setia kawan itu, bisa-bisanya mereka melarikan diri tanpa sempat menolong dia —atau setidaknya menolong Baekhyun—dan seharusnya ia bergerak lebih cepat, namun sayangnya si Oh Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya. Dari arah belakang Oh Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi berjalan dengan gaya yang sama angkuhnya.

"Nona Kim, kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkan ini di ruang konseling!" suara Oh Sehun yang dalam mengusik pendengaran Luhan.

Luhan melirik pada Baekhyun yang sedang asik tertidur—dengan darah mengucur keluar dari luka di kepalanya. Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun, ia berlari menuju pohon Ek, dan diserang panik ketika melihat darah itu ternyata mengalir lancar seperti darah menstruasi.

"Oh Neptunus! Baekhyun?" Luhan berujar gusar. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi idiot, bingung hendak berbuat apa.

"OH SEHUN, PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT? TOLONG DIA, IDIOT!" Luhan berteriak dalam kepanikannya, suaranya menggema di antara tembok-tembok yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Tapi tidak di pendengaran Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap—atau lebih tepat disebut pingsan.

**.**

Mungkin Luhan bisa bernapas lega, karena rupanya mereka berakhir di ruang UKS—setidaknya bukan di ruang konseling. Dan dia berjanji akan memecahkan kepala teman-temannya saat bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Luhan memang bukan kakak yang baik—dia terus menggumamkan itu selama Sehun belum berhasil menutupi Luka di kepala Baekhyun. Jadi dia menangis terus sedaritadi, air matanya telah bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka di lengannya.

Dan sehun menyadari, masih ada luka lain yang harus dia perban. Namun sukurlah, Chanyeol tak seidiot kelihatannya, jadi dia membantu menutupi luka Luhan—yang tangisnya semakin keras saat Chanyeol tak sengaja menumpahkan alcohol terlalu banyak pada lukanya.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, Baekhyun belum menyadarkan diri. Mereka berempat terpaksa harus bolos dan Sehun tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir di ruang UKS bersama si kembar fenomenal ini.

"Nah, sudah! Berdoa saja semoga dia tidak mengalami geger otak atau mungkin amnesia," Ujar Sehun datar, setelah berhasil menutupi luka di kepala Baekhyun hingga tidak meneteskan darah lagi. Luhan yang masih sesenggukan di sudut sofa mengamini dengan suara keras.

"Aku heran! Mengapa kalian berdua ini sangat anarkis?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Luhan menghentikan sesenggukannya lalu memutar mata, "Bukan urusanmu!" ia menjawab ketus.

Sehun hanya mengedikan bahu cuek, lalu dengan ekspresi datar ia berujar, "Jika Baekhyun sudah sadar, ruang konseling menunggu kalian!" lalu tersenyum senang saat melihat Luhan melemas.

"Okey! Okey! Aku tahu itu yang kalian inginkan selama ini." Luhan hanya bisa pasrah mengingat tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya, saat itu dia seperti terdesak. Mencari masalah baru hanya menambah berat hukumannya.

Dua cowok itu menyeringai, "Siswa-sisa seperti kalian harusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" ujar Chanyeol dengan sangat santai. Luhan memberi dia deathglare. Buru-buru Chanyeol membuang wajahnya seolah tak bersalah lalu mulai bersiul-siul.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdoa dengan suara yang keras, meminta agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami amnesia. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka leher Luhan terancam meninggalkan tempatnya, atau dengan kata lain, ayahnya akan memenggal kepalanya.

Bersukur, rupanya 'Neptunus' benar-benar sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Sebelum air mata Luhan menenggelamkan ruang UKS, Baekhyun melenguh pelan kemudian mulai membuka mata dengan perlahan. Mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun, Luhan menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengerjab, detik berikutnya ia berteriak kegirangan hingga membuat telinga Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan juga Baekhyun berdengung.

"Baekkie! Kau sadar?! Oh Neptunus, sukurlah! Terima kasih, Tuhan!" Luhan melompat-lompat gembira, lalu mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun—dengan kejam dia mendorong Sehun hingga menubruk Chanyeol.

"Ow Baekhyun, sukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa!" ujar Luhan khawatir sambil memanjangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa bingung, lalu tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukan Luhan, matanya memicing curiga. Sedang Luhan mengerjab-erjab innocent.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, setelah merasa tak ada yang ganjil, dia tersenyum sumringah. "Sukurlah! Ku pikir Amber benar-benar memotong lehermu menggunakan benda bergerigi itu."

Mereka lalu berpelukan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh. Sehun dan Chanyeol sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang belum sejam lalu hampir saling membunuh kini malah saling berpelukan dengan haru?

Puas berpelukan, si kembar itu melepaskan diri lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. "Maafkan aku! Karena aku, kepalamu jadi terluka." Luhan berujar penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun kontan menyentuh perban di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat sakit saat benda itu membentur kepalaku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengelus kepalanya. Luhan semakin menunjukan wajah menyesal, "Mianhe, aku tak tahu kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini." Lalu mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Lenganmu juga terluka?" Baekhyun bertanya saat menyadari ada perban di lengan Luhan. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Luhan menjawab, "Hu'um, tak sengaja terkena sensor mesin yang dipegang Amber." Setelahnya Baekhyun menyahut, "Aku sudah sangat khawatir benda itu benar-benar memotong lehermu. Sukurlah, itu tidak terjadi."

Lagi-lagi kedua pemuda yang masih ada disitu melongo heran. Mereka menggeleng-geleng, namun sebelum ruang UKS benar-benar tenggelam—karena kini bukan hanya Luhan yang menangis, melainkan juga Baekhyun—jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menginterupsi acara berpelukan haru dua saudari itu.

"Ehem! Mau pergi sendiri ke ruang konseling atau kami gendong, nona-nona?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Luhan melotot padanya sedang Baekhyun menyerngit. "Ok, kalian minta digendong!" Tukas Chanyeol, ia berniat mendekat namun cepat-cepat diurungkannya saat melihat tatapan mematikan Luhan.

"Ruang konseling?" Baekhyun bertanya, Luhan menambahkan, "Baekhyun masih sakit dan kalian berniat menyeret kami ke ruang konseling?" Ia bertanya marah.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tidak berkata akan menyeret kalian." Chanyeol mengangguki, "Gendong dan seret itu berbeda, ku kira kalian cerdas?"

Kontan Luhan melempar mereka menggunakan sepatu Baekhyun saking kesalnya pada dua idiot itu, "Percuma saja berbicara dengan kalian!" ia berujar sarkatis.

Beruntung kedua pemuda itu bisa menghindar dengan Baik. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon guru konseling. Pemuda tinggi itu melapor tentang Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan sepertinya belum memiliki banyak tenaga untuk berjalan meninggalkan UKS menuju ruang konseling. Chanyeol juga tidak lupa melapor kalau Sehun dan dia menawarkan untuk menggendong mereka, namun si kembar itu menolak mentah-mentah dengan cara yang anarkis pula.

"Okey! Karena Baekhyun masih lemah, sidang kalian berdua akan dilakukan disini saja." Kata Chanyeol setelah selesai bertelponan dengan guru konseling tadi.

Baekhyun berdecak, dia mendongak tak percaya, "Sidang? Kami akan disidang?" dia bertanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dia mulai merasa cemas akan resiko—untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan, "Kalian sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ini hari pertama dan kalian sudah berbuat onar. Yang lebih memalukan lagi, kalian adalah siswi senior," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada memojokan.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah banyak kali kalian melanggar peraturan. Sudah seharusnya kami bertindak tegas."

Mendengar kata 'bertindak tegas', Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. Dengan gusar dia berbisik pada Luhan. "Lu, baru saja aku bermimpi menjadi biarawati dan appa tersenyum sangat senang saat mengetahui itu." Luhan kontan menoleh padanya dengan wajah nelangsa, membuat Baekhyun ikut-ikutan nelangsa.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis saat melihat dua gadis itu melemas dan bungkam seketika seperti sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pikiran sendiri. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa guru konseling datang ke ruangan ini dan si kembar itu akan divonis keluar dari sekolah. Dengan begitu, dia dan Sehun tak lagi cemas ditegur karena tidak berhasil mengatasi kekacauan yang selalu diperbuat dua biang onar itu.

KRIEEKKK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang UKS berderit terbuka. Sontak Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh, Luhan dan Baekhyun menahan napas, menanti harap-harap cemas siapa kiranya yang akan muncul dari balik pintu. Semoga itu bukanlah guru konseling—Mr. Choi yang berwajah sangar. Entah bagaimana, mendadak mereka merasa phobia terhadap guru konseling itu. Luhan berkomat-kamit seolah berdoa, sedang Baekhyun mengawasi pintu dengan jantung yang tak karuan.

Pintu terbuka, dan yang pertama kali dilihat Baekhyun adalah kacamata Kim Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambutnya saking kesalnya dia. Sedang Luhan memasang tampang datar saat melihat Jongdae nyengir dengan tidak berdosa. Jantung mereka hampir saja copot.

"Chen, ada apa kemari? Jangan katakan kalau kau membolos?" Sehun bertanya, mereka memang biasa memanggil Kim Jongdae dengan panggilan Chen. Karena menurut mereka bertiga, nama 'Jongdae' seakan menegaskan kalau Kim Jongdae itu adalah yang paling nerd sedunia. Sama sekali tidak keren.

Jongdae masih dengan senyum tak berdosanya membuka pintu ruangan semakin lebar, dan dua orang yang tidak si kembar itu harapkan berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Tentu kami tak ingin melewatkan 'persidangan' Ms. Kim yang sangat popular." Kyungsoo—yang teramat-sangat-paling-tidak diharapkan kehadirnnya—menjawab seraya berjalan memasuki ruang UKS itu. Di belakangnya, pemuda bergaya slengehan dengan kulit paling gelap di antara mereka bersandar pada daun pintu sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Kami tidak membolos. Beruntung guru Shin tidak dapat hadir karena sedang cuti melahirkan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di perjalanan." Jongdae meluruskan jawaban Kyungsoo, lalu buru-buru mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun keren, kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum yang menurut Baekhyun seperti senyum mesum, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memukul jidat Jongdae agar menjauh darinya.

Kyungsoo dengan sangat santai mendudukan diri di sofa, memangku kaki dan membuka jas seragamnya, hingga paha, belahan dada dan kulit perutnya terlihat. Dia nampak tenang-tenang saja dengan keadaan itu. Anehnya, malah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang merasa malu.

"Kai sayang, kemari!" dia memanggil cowok yang masih bersandar pada pintu dengan gerakan tangan menggoda. Nama asli anak itu adalah Kim Jongin. Tapi, seperti halnya Jongdae, menurutnya nama 'Jongin' sama tak kerennya dengan 'Jongdae', untuk itu dia menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk memikirkan nickname yang keren, jadilah orang-orang memanggilnya Kai.

Tiga cowok yang lain memutar mata dan mencibir keras-keras, "Ini ruang UKS bukan kamar pribadi kalian!" Kyungsoo hanya cuek, sedangkan Jongin tertawa keras lalu berjalan mendekat.

Luhan berdeham nyaring. Ia berujar jengkel, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi tak sabar menunggu guru Choi," sambil melirik sinis ke arah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendungus, ekspresinya sama tak sukanya dengan Luhan. Dia berdecih saat melihat Jongin memecahkan balon yang terbentuk dari permen karetnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungso.

"Menjijikan!" Baekhyun bergumam, sakit di kepalanya terasa lagi. Pemandangan menjijikan—menurutnya—itu membuat kepalanya pening hingga dia merasa ingin muntah.

"Hei, hei kalian! Cari kamar kosong!" Chanyeol memerintah malas saat melihat dua orang itu malah berciuaman memperebutkan permen karet.

Semua yang ada di UKS mengerang keras. Luhan sudah memaksa Chanyeol agar menelpon guru Choi dan menyuruhnya segera ke UKS. Namun Chanyeol malah mendekat ke arah sofa dan menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin.

"Lain kali, lihat tempat dan situasi!" Chanyeol berujar sinis. Jongin mengangkat tangan sambil menyeringai, permen karet masih miliknya. Sedang Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dia belum berhasil merebut permen karet itu.

"Begitulah jika tak tahu malu!" Baekhyun mencibir, dia menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik dan balas memelototinya, "Kau iri? Kau bisa melakukannya dengan pacar lesbimu, kalau kau mau!"

"Lesbi?" Baekhyun menggeram, matanya berkilat marah. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo yang jalang itu menuding dia lesbian? Apa dasarnya? Sepertinya Baekhyun punya cara sendiri dalam mengklarifikasi hal ini.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, dia sudah melompat turun dari ranjangnya—

BUK

—dan meninju wajah Kyungsoo hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Jalang! Lesbian masih lebih baik dari pelacur sepertimu!" Gadis tomboy itu berdesis tajam hingga gemelatuk giginya terdengar jelas.

Semua yang ada disitu tercengang. Jongdae berteriak keras, "Baekhyun, kau lesbian?" rahang Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah hampir jatuh ke lantai. Sedang anak bernama Kai membantu Kyungsoo yang sedikit berdarah sudut bibirnya agar duduk tegak.

"Baekhyun? Lesbian? Kecuali Neptunus tak lagi tertarik pada vagina!" ujarnya Luhan frontal. Kini bukan hanya rahang Sehun dan Chanyeol yang hampir jatuh, namun juga Jongdae.

"Apa masalahmu, Kim Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya heran saat Kyungsoo merajuk menyuruh dia untuk balas menghajar Baekhyun. Namun, dia berpikir dua kali karena—bukan laki-laki namanya jika dia berani memukul seorang gadis.

Baekhyun bukannya menjawab malah mendorong dia jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat kerah baju Kyungsoo, mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya di depan gadis bermata bulat itu. Niatnya untuk menghajar Kyungsoo sedari pagi tadi ingin dia tuntaskan saat ini juga.

"Lepaskan aku, cewek lesbian! Aku tahu kau kesepian!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan Baekhyun dari kerahnya, namun cengkarammnya malah semakin kuat. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan marah, dia menggeram lagi, tidak tahan untuk tidak merusak wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku lesbian, ku telanjangi kau di tengah jalan!"

BUK

Dan satu tendangan dari Baekhyun tepat di perut Kyungsoo membuat dia jatuh terjerembab ke sofa. Kyungsoo meringis, perutnya terasa perih. Luhan kontan menutup mulutnya, sedang empat anak cowok yang ada disitu reflek menahan Baekhyun saat dia berjalan mendekat ke Kyungsoo setelah menendang asal meja kecil yang menghalanginya.

"Lepaskan aku, idiot! Mulutnya harus diberi pelajaran!" Baekhyun berdesis, lalu berbalik dan menghajar cowok-cowok idiot itu dengan geram.

BUK

BUK

Barang-barang yang ada disana ia lempar ke segala arah, Jongdae yang takut terkena pukulan malah menjadi sasaran lemparan Baekyun.

"Baekhyuunn~ Hentikan! Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak panik. Jika seperti ini, maka mereka akan benar-benar dikeluarkan. Dia bukan murid club Hapkido seperti Baekhyun, jadi dia tak tahu jurus-jurus apa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini.

Karena sibuk memukul anak-anak laki-laki itu, Baekhyun tak menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik—

PLAK

—tangan halus Kyungsoo menempel sempurna di pipinya.

Luhan memekik, dia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Lututnya lemas, tamparan Kyungsoo juga terasa di pipinya. Sakit sekali. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang terkena secara langsung?

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih. Napasnya yang berantakan bersahut-sahutan dengan napas Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah. Mereka saling melempar pandangan membunuh. Bahkan mata Baekhyun memerah menahan tangis.

"How Dare you!" Baekhyun berbisik marah, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah, mendadak nyalinya ciut.

Saat Baekhyun membungkuk untuk meraih kursi lipat yang tadinya ia lempar asal, Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan mundur. Luhan berteriak panik, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat marah seperti ini sebelum-sebelumnya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Baekhyun-ah! Hentikan, jebal! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Luhan berusaha bangkit untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang juga merasakan aura-aura berbahaya buru-buru bangkit, mendahului Luhan mencegah Baekhyun. Dia memegang bahu gadis itu, "Baekhyun, ayo kita ke ruang konseling!" Sehun berkata tenang, namun respon gadis itu malah sebaliknya.

BRAK

Kursi di tangannya menghantam wajah Sehun. "Jangan ikut campur, sialan!" dia berdesis. Sehun merasa kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun—apalagi setelah benda keras itu menghantam wajahnya. Dia tidak terima.

Saat melihat Sehun mengangkat tangannya, Luhan menjerit-jerit sedang Baekhyun malah menantangnya. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, dia terkejut menyaksikan kursi itu menghantam Sehun. Untunglah bukan wajahnya.

Buru-buru Chanyeol, Jongdae dan juga Jongin menahan Sehun. "Tenangkan dirimu, kawan." Chanyeol menenangkan, Sehun mendelik ke arahnya, "Kau berkata begitu karena bukan wajahmu yang terkena benda itu! Dia harus diberitahu caranya menjadi gadis yang lembut!" geram Sehun.

Baekhyun malah mendekat ke arah cowok berkulit pucat itu. Kursi lipat masih di tangannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi siapa sasarannya, yang dia tahu, harus ada orang yang menjadi pelampiasan marahnya.

"Baekhyun! Hentikan! Kita semakin terlibat masalah! Baekhyun, jebal!" Luhan memekik keras. Dia diserang panik lagi dan dia bukan orang yang ahli dalam mengatasi serangan panik.

Kyungsoo malah gemetaran di atas sofa, "Kapan guru Choi akan datang, hah?!" dia berteriak ketakutan. Jangan sampai Baekhyun berbalik menghajarnya dengan kursi lipat itu, karena dia seperti kerasukan.

Sehun berbisik, "Bantu aku mendiamkan dia!" dan Jongdae menggeleng. Dia lebih memilih mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun keren. Jangan seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu, okey!" Jongdae sedikit memelas, membuat Baekhyun mau melirik kepadanya. Namun Jongdae menyesal melakukan itu, karena Baekhyun malah menendang selangkangannya yang tak berdosa.

"Aw! Aw!" Jongdae merintih seraya memegangi selangkangannya.

Mau tidak mau, Sehun Chanyeol dan Jongin menghadapi dia. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, "Jangan jadi pengecut! Ayo pukul aku!" dia menyeringai. Sehun balas tersenyum tak kalah remeh, "Percayakah kau jika aku memukulmu, kau akan langsung pingsan, Kim Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia malah mengangkat kursi lipat di tangannya. Luhan semakin panik, mereka benar-benar akan jadi biarawati. Di tengah kepanikan, otak Luhan malah menjadi buntu. Hingga dia mendengar bunyi grasak-grusuk dari balik meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjang. Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang bersiap mengayunkan kursi lipatnya.

Namun dengan gerakan cepat Sehun merampas kursi itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh lalu memiting tangan Baekhyun.

"Keparat, kau!" Baekhyun memberontak sekuatnya, Sehun makin mengeratkan pitingannya. "Hei tampan, tenanglah!" ujarnya saat pemberontakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Jongin mendekat ke arah mereka. Saat tiba di depan Baekhyun, laki-laki tan itu menjambak rambutnya hingga dia mendongak, rambutnya bertantakan, nyaris keluar dari kuncirannya. Baekhyun menggeram, ingin menghajar Jongin. Namun tangannya masih dipiting Sehun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Luhan menahan napas melihat tangan besar Jongin mengelus wajah Baekhyun. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu menjadi gadis yang baik. Kau seperti anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu, keparat!" Baekhyun menjawab ketus. Matanya menatap tajam Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang merasa keadaan sedikit aman, akhirnya berani menunjukan diri. Dia mendekat pada Jongin dengan gurat khawatir di wajahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" laki-laki itu menjawab dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Hoh, tentu saja. Beginilah jika tidak punya ibu, nampak jelas kalau dia dan juga saudarinya sana kekurangan kasih sayang. Seharusnya ibu kalian tak buru-buru mati. Lihat'kan, dua putrinya jadi mengerikan seperti ini. Menyedihkan!" Kyungsoo mencibir sinis membuat Baekhyun menendang-nendang dia namun Sehun malah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauh.

"Jalang! Kau yang kekurangan kasih sayang juga didikan orang tua!" Baekhyun memberontak keras hingga kuncir rambutnya terbuka.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun mengabaikannya, dan kini menyudutkan dia ke ranjang. Luhan rasanya ingin menampar keras pipi Sehun juga Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun, lepaskan dia!" Luhan yang sedikit terlupakan membentak keras. Seketika Sehun berbalik, begitu juga yang lain.

Luhan menyeringai. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi hanya ini yang terpikir oleh otaknya yang panik. Dia hanya mencoba, mungkin saja cara ini akan berhasil. Melihat mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu, otak cerdasnya jadi berpikir konyol.

Di tangannya, di antara dua ujung jarinya, tergantung seekor kecoak menjijikan, berusaha lolos dari tangan Luhan. Sesungguhnya hewan itu sangat menggelikan, dan kebanyakan orang takut padanya.

Diam-diam Luhan bersukur ketika melihat air muka empat anak laki-laki itu berubah, Kyungsoo malah sudah berdiri di atas sofa sambiil menjerit dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Ha ha ha! Lihat apa yang aku punya!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kecoak itu, dia mendekat dengan langkah yang sengaja dibuat pelan. Sehun yang terduduk di atas tubuh Baekhyun untuk menahan tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Pandangannya fokus pada hewan di tangan Luhan.

"Astaga! Buang hewan menjijikan itu, Kim Luhan!" Jongin memerintah dengan nada jijik. Dia berjengit lalu menjauh ke sudut ruangan. Wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah, sedang Jongdae merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Luhan malah asik menggoyang-goyangkan hewan yang menggantung di tangannya itu.

Di atas ranjang, Baekhyun memejamkan mata guna mengatur napasnya, dia merasa lelah—karena kegiatannya tadi. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Dia hanya berharap, semoga dalam tidurnya kali ini, dia bermimpi pergi ke tempat jauh, sejauh-jauhnya, kemanapun asal bukan biara.

"Oohh~" Luhan bersenandung mengejek, "Cowok-cowok keren sekolah kita ini takut pada kecoak?"

"Singkirkan!" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan tangannya dengan mata terpejam saat Luhan berpura-pura melempar kecoak itu ke wajahnya. Cowok-cowok itu spontan berlari ke tempat persembunyian Jongin, merapat pada dinding di sudut ruangan. Siapa yang tahu, anak-anak tampan dan tampak keren itu ternyata memiliki ketakutan yang unik—Ok, kebanyakan orang memang merasa jijik pada hewan itu.

"Astaga! Ini memalukan. Bahkan hewan ini tak lebih besar dari jempol kalian!" gadis itu semakin mengejek, tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi tersiksa empat cowok itu. Mereka seperti tak berkutik, padahal lawannya hanya makhluk kecil yang langsung tewas saat terinjak.

"Singkirkan! Dia menjijikan, astaga Kim Luhan!" Empat anak cowok berteriak-teriak memohon, membuat Luhan mencomooh mereka. Memang benar, laki-laki itu makhluk yang penuh tipu muslihat. Tampilan luarnya hanyalah kamuflase dan rekayasa belaka.

"Yak!" dia beralih pada Kyungsoo yang memegang rok seragamnya sambil berdiri di atas kursi. Kyungsoo berteriak, "Mama! Jauhkan dia! Hewan busuk menjijikan!" membuat Luhan tertawa nista. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok-cowok. Sambil menaikkan alisnya dia berujar, "Bagaimana rasanya jika 'si imut' ini mencium kulitmu?"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

BRUK

Dan Jongdae adalah orang yang pertama kali jatuh pingsan. Chanyeol menahan napas, melihat Luhan memanjangkan tangannya membuat hewan itu semakin dekat pada mereka, dia menyusul Jongdae.

BRUK

Kini tinggal Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka memohon, namun Luhan bukan orang yang suka berbelas kasihan—setelah melihat Bagaimana mereka 'melecehkan' Baekhyun, tidak ada yang namanya pengampunan.

"Eikh," mereka berkidik. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ingin menciumnya?" dia bertanya jahil. Namun sebelum ia memajukan hewan itu, dua cowok itu telah pingsan bersamaan.

BRUK

"Oh Tidak!" itu suara Kyungsoo. Rupanya dia cepat tanggap—target Luhan setelah ini adalah dirinya. Namun sebelum itu, Luhan membungkuk untuk menyentuhkan kecoak itu ke kulit cowok-cowok yang pingsan.

"Dasar penakut! Sudah berapa gadis yang kalian tiduri, eoh?" dia bertanya meski tahu orang pingsan mustahil memberikan jawaban.

"Ini karena kalian berani menyentuh kulit Baekhyun!" ujarnya seraya menyeringai lalu membuat kecoak itu merayap di kulit cowok-cowok itu beberapa saat. Sebelum hewan itu berlari lebih jauh, dia menangkapnya lagi dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Dia menyeringai, sangat-sangat mengerikan. "Do Kyungsoo, aku ingin mendengar lagi ucapanmu tadi?"

Kyungsoo hendak menangis. Dia berpindah ke sofa yang lainnya, menghindari Luhan. Sebelum dia berlari, Luhan sudah lebih dulu bergegas dan berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ibu? Kami anak kekuarangan kasih sayang? Hebat sekali argumentmu itu!" dia berujar santai lalu mendelik, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kilatan dari lensa kacamatanya.

O-oh

Ini gawat. Dia sudah melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat marah tadi, dan sekarang dia harus melihat milik Luhan? Kyungsoo ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

KRIEEEK

CEKLEK

Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar untuknya. Terpaksa dia harus pingsan bersama para cowok.

Luhan menyempatkan diri melihat Baekyun yang nampak tertidur karena kelelahan. "Oh ngomong-ngomong, tamparanmu tadi benar-benar mengagumkan! Sakit sekali. Kau ingin tahu rasanya?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, senyumnya tidak tulus.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Kyungsoo menjawab, sempat-sempatnya dia berbicara dengan nada angkuh ditengah ketakutannya.

Luhan mengedikan bahu, "Ya sudah! Terpaksa hewan ini harus berpetualang di dalam underwear-mu!" Luhan mengerjab innocent, lalu tersenyum miring saat melihat mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget.

Luhan semakin dekat, "Luhan! Kau gila! Choi Songseangnim~ tolong aku! Dimana kau, sialan?!" Kyungsoo mulai panik. Dia berpindah dari sofa satu ke sofa yang lainnya. "Ayolah! Dia juga ingin merasakan, bagaimana berpetualang di dalam sana." Luhan mengejek santai. Saat Luhan berhasil menangkap tangannya, gadis itu menjerit-jerit.

"AAAAAA~ lepaskan aku! Kau jalang! Lepaskan! Choi Songsaengnim sialan, dimana kau?! Anak ini Gila!" Luhan tertawa nista, dia mendekatkan hewan itu ke rok Kyungsoo.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya diperkosa kecoak, jalang!" dan saat hewan itu berpindah dari tangan Luhan, Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berat dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Setelah itu, dia jatuh ke lantai menyebabkan bunyi bedebum yang nyaring.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu membuang kecoak itu jauh-jauh. Dia berjengit, "Ekh, 'barang rongsokan'mu tak pantas untuk kecoak itu. Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih bagus." Lalu tertawa senista-nistanya. Setelah puas, dia membersihkan tangannya di ujung rok Kyungsoo.

Luhan memperbaiki penampilan dan menaikan kacamatanya, setelah itu dia berpindah ke ranjang Baekhyun. "Baekkie bangun. Ayo kita pergi!" Luhan berbisik. Perban di kepala Baekhyun berdarah lagi, Luhan mulai khawatir.

"Baekkie, jangan pingsan lagi. Kita harus pergi sebelum Choi songsaengnim datang." Luhan kini sedikit mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Namun nihil, 'tidur' Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar nyenyak.

Manik mata Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari suatu hal yang mungkin bisa membangunkan Baekhyun. Secara tak sengaja, pandangannya tertuju pada pintu masuk, dan dia trance seketika. Setelah berhasil mencerna segalanya, tak sadar Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia memekik,"MA!" seraya menutup mulutnya.

Mendengar pekikan Luhan, Baekhyun melenguh, sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Ketika dia hendak bertanya ada apa, yang didapatinya malah Luhan yang sedang terpaku di tempat. Karena bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, dan di waktu yang bersamaan, mereka melemas. Baekhyun merasa dunia ini berputar-putar lagi.

Di depan pintu ruang UKS yang entah sejak kapan telah terbuka, ayah mereka—Kim Junmyeon—berdiri dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan, ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya bisa berharap, semoga Neptunus benar-benar sedang berbaik hati hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Di depan tiga laki-laki paruh baya dan satu wanita muda, Putri Kembar keluarga Kim seperti tengah menanti vonis eksekusi mati. Ruang konseling pada akhirnya menjadi ruang 'sidang' mereka, menjadi saksi bisu atau juga mungkin sedang menertawai mereka saat ini.

Sungguh sempurna! Dunia memang paling tahu cara memojokan orang. Hal yang paling complete di dunia ini adalah ketika Park Jungsu, Choi Seunghyun, Kim Yuri dan—Kim Junmyeon terduduk di hadapan mereka sambil melayangkan pandangan mengintimidasi. Hebat!

Luhan dan Baekhyun memilah, Park Jungsu kepala sekolah, wajar dia hadir dalam 'persidangan' ini—dan ini pertanda tak baik. Meski tak baik, tetap diceklist.

Choi Seunghyun si guru Konseling berwajah sangar, sangat wajar menghadiri 'persidangan' mereka. Ceklist.

Kim Yuri—

Kim Yuri? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?

Secara spontan Luhan dan Baekhyun menggeram serempak, menyadari factor yang mendorong kehadiran wanita itu dalam 'moment sakral' ini adalah—

Kim Junmyeon—ayah mereka.

O-oh

**Kim Junmyeon**

Bersiaplah menghadapi resiko!

Sekolah biara menanti!

—Tidak! Lupakan yang itu!

Ayah sedang sangat marah!

Ekspresi wajah dan tatapan matanya mengatakan itu dengan jelas!

Dan yang lebih gawat, titik jenuhnya sudah mencapai akhir!

Hebat!

Pesan sang ayah pagi tadi berputar-putar di kepala mereka,

"**Tidak ada lagi panggilan mendadak untuk appa agar datang ke sekolah. Itu perjanjian kita."**

Yang satu lagi,

"**Jangan membuat appa malu!"**

Si kembar Kim butuh berteleportasi ke bulan sekarang juga!

**.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mempu menunduk, tidak menjawab juga tidak bertanya—dalam artian tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Namun dalam hati, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya merutuki si guru Jalang Kim Yuri yang juga tak henti-hentinya memojokan mereka. Dan sasarannya kali ini adalah Luhan. Wanita itu tak berhenti mencibir dan mengungkit bagaimana Luhan membuat lima orang siswa pingsan—hanya dengan menggunakan seekor kecoak. Guru itu mati-matian menolak alasan mereka pingsan karena takut pada kecoak alih-alih karena dihajar Luhan. Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat menghajar mereka.

Dan buruknya, lima anak itu mengeluh kalau Baekhyun adalah monster tak berperasaan sedangkan Luhan adalah monster tak berbelas kasihan, membuat mereka semakin terjepit dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sukurlah kelima anak itu telah diusir keluar, dengan alasan tidak ada yang boleh menggangu proses 'persidangan' mereka.

—Guru Choi sempat mendelik galak saat melihat keadaan UKS yang porak-poranda. Barang-barang pecah dan berhamburan. Namun dia hanya melayangkan tatapan membubuh, tak berani membentak karena ada Junmyeon disana. Ia juga sempat mengomel saat melihat perban di tangan Luhan dan perban lain dengan bekas darah yang pekat di kepala Baekhyun.

Selain itu, mereka juga memilih diam karena—raut wajah Junmyeon serta pandangannya yang sulit terbaca. Samar-samar mereka menangkap gurat kemarahan di mimic wajah pria kecil itu. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Junmyeon tak lagi mempedulikan mereka yang terluka. Karena—dia yakin—Junmyeon menganggap itu sebagai resiko lainnya yang harus mereka tanggung.

Setelah pembukaan dan basa-basi yang tampaknya benar-benar basi, Kepala sekolah Park menunjukan buku tebal yang berisi serentetan peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah. Junmyeon memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Tuan Kim, mari kita mulai saja. Saya mengerti anda adalah orang yang sibuk." Guru Choi berujar tenang. Junmyeon mengangguk dengan pandangan tak fokus.

"Ya, silahkan dimulai." Dia menjawab dengan suara yang lemah—nyaris seperti bisikan. Guru Choi mengangguk dan beralih memandang pada kedua gadis itu.

"Kim Luhan, Kim Baekhyun. Setelah ini, kalian bisa mengemukakan alasan mengapa hingga kalian melanggar peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan sekolah, sebelumnya, biar Kepala Sekolah Park mengingatkan kembali tentang peraturan itu." Suara berat Mr. Choi sang guru konseling membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin menunduk tak berkutik.

Mr. Park berdeham, lalu mulai membaca, "Peraturan nomor 4 tentang ketertiban. Semua yang telah terdaftar sebagai siswa Hyungdai SHS, diwajibkan menjaga ketertiban dan dilarang berbuat kekacauan di dalam lingkungan sekolah."

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi. Perasaan yang mendominasi hatinya saat ini adalah '**MALU**'. Dua siswi yang melanggar itu adalah putrinya! **DUA-DUANYA**!

"Dan yang dilakukan dua siswi 'kesayangan kita' ini adalah: mengacaukan sekolah di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Bagaimana tanggapan murid junior terhadap tindakan kalian yang murid **SENIOR**?! Ingat! Mereka berpotensi besar meniru ini dan mempraktekannya di masa depan!" suara Kim Yuri membuat ruangan yang memang tak Ber-AC itu terasa semakin panas.

Si kembar itu tak berkutik. Apalagi setelah melihat Junmyeon mendelik.

"Guru Kim, tenang dulu." Sang kepala sekolah menenangkan, lalu kembali fokus pada buku peraturan. "Peraturan nomor 27 tentang atribut sekolah. Dilarang merusak, membawa pergi atau menggunakannya tanpa sepengatahuan juga izin dari guru piket." Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku. Dia memandang Junmyeon sebentar,

"Kim Luhan dan Kim Baekhyun, barang-barang di gudang juga masih termasuk dalam kategori atribut sekolah!" ujarnya, namun pandangannya malah tertuju pada Junmyeon, hingga ini terkesan seperti laporan juga—menyudutkan.

Tetap tak ada sahutan dari dua 'terdakwa'.

Junmyeon menarik napas, wajahnya memberengut. Kepalanya sudah cukup dipenuhi oleh masalah kantor, dan sekarang, terpaksa dia harus meninggalkan kantor demi memenuhi panggilan sidang—memojokkan—kedua putrinya.

Kepala sekolah Park berdeham parau kemudian melanjutkan, "Peraturan nomor 1: tentang membangun serta mempertahankan hubungan baik antar sesama pelajar juga guru dan staff yang tergabung dalam lingkungan sekolah…" dia menjeda, pandangannya beralih pada Luhan dan Baekhyun,

"…**Sudah jelas kalian sangat-sangat melanggar yang satu ini!" **lanjutnya dengan nada rendah yang terdengar dingin.

—sesungguhnya mereka bisa dengan mudah membantah atau balik memojokan guru-guru itu, tapi…kehadiran Junmyeon membuat segalanya jadi tak mungkin. Terutama, tak mungkin membuat appa mereka semakin malu dengan menunjukan betapa 'baik dan sopannya' mereka terhadap yang lebih tua.

"Nona Kim, tentu kalian tahu slogan sekolah kita, bukan?" kepala Sekolah itu bertanya seperti mengejek. Guru Kim dan Guru Choi tersenyum sinis. Inilah yang mereka nantikan.

Sedangkan si kembar itu memilih tak menjawab. Karena menjawab hanya akan membuat mereka semakin terpojok. Terlebih Junmyeon terlihat makin frustrasi. Ini bukan sidang pidana di pengadilan, jadi sudah pasti tak ada pengacara apalagi jaksa pembela.

"Slogan itu jelas-jelas terukir besar pada lempeng batu dekat gerbang masuk. Jadi otomatis kau akan melihat, mungkin juga membacanya setiap kali kau datang ke sekolah ini." Lelaki itu melanjutkan lagi.

Si kembar Kim terdiam. Bukan karena termenung, tapi… mereka bahkan tak pernah mau melirik pada tulisan itu. Bagi mereka, tulisan itu sama tak pentingnya dengan curhatan galau seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati karena cowok.

Lagi-lagi mereka tak merespon. Lelaki itu menarik napas. Lalu melirik Junmyeon yang tetap memberengut.

"Biar ku ingatkan, 'Ilmu yang bermanfaat melahirkan banyak relasi'. Jadi, jika di lain waktu kalian melewati itu, cobalah direnungkan sejenak apa artinya." Dia berkata tenang, namun terdengar seperti memerintah.

Belum ada respon berarti dari si kembar. Slogan itu hanya omong kosong menurut mereka, karena realita yang mereka saksikan adalah: harta yang banyak melahirkan relasi yang banyak pula. Namun mereka tak ingin menghancurkan harapan kepala sekolah tentang slogan sekolah ini. Jadi, mereka mamilih tetap memilih diam.

"Bagaimana bisa membangun relasi jika hubungan dasar seperti saudara saja tak bisa kalian perbaiki. Bahkan kalian tak tahu caranya berteman!" Kim Yuri memberi mereka tatapan mencomooh. Sebelum dia berceloteh terlalu panjang, Kepala sekolah Park sudah memelototinya.

"Guru Kim, belum saatnya bagi anda untuk memberi komentar." Ia berucap tenang. Ia memang memiliki karisma yang kuat sebagai seorang pemimpin. Kemudian ia menolah pada Junmyeon,

"Tuan Kim, kami sangat berharap anda bisa membantu kami mendidik mereka di rumah."

DEG

Junmyeon terbelalak. Ini seperti hinaan. Kesannya seperti dia tak pernah mendidik kedua putri tercintanya itu. Junmyeon berdeham tak kentara. Gurat wajahnya jelas terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Tentu, tuan. Tentu." Dia berkata dengan senyum palsu. Sebelum kepala sekolah itu melanjutkan, guru Choi memotong ucapannya,

"Pak Kim, aku ingin tahu, apa mereka selalu seperti ini bahkan ketika di rumah?"

Junmyeon merutuk dalam hati. Ini benar-benar pemojokan. Manic matanya bergerak-gerak bingung, namun tak kelihatan bimbang. Setelah berpikir keras agar tidak membuatnya semakin malu, ia menjawab, "Iya. Mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Anda tahu? Semacam kecemburuan yang terjadi antara dua saudara." Ia menjawab, berusaha agar terdengar sangat tenang dan meyakinkan. Dan itu berhasil, seolah ia sudah sering melatihnya.

"Ah, kecemburuan saudara? Jadi maksud anda, anda tidak adil dalam membagi kasih, begitu?"

CK!

Demi Neptunus!

Mungkin guru ini berbakat menjadi seorang polisi yang mahir menginterogasi.

Junmyeon mendelik tajam, wajahnya yang tenang terlihat memerah. Ini benar-benar penghinaan. Setelah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk rela membiarkan dua putrinya menginap di gudang bawah tanah malam ini, ia merespon,

"Ehem! Guru Choi, yang sedang disidang disini adalah mereka—bukan aku." Dia berkata tenang, namun mengandung sindiran telak.

Guru Choi tertawa garing yang dibuat-buat, sambil mengangguk tak ikhlas dia menyahut, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud. Namun akan baik sekali jika mereka seperti ini bukan karena hal itu."

Samar-samar Baekhyun menggeram, ingin membalas cemoohan guru sialan itu. Namun dia menahan diri, karena melihat Junmyeon sendiri sedang berusaha menahan dirinya. Lagi pula hal itu semakin membuat luka di kepalanya berdenyut.

"Aku tahu cara menyayangi kedua putriku, pak Choi. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Junmyeon menjawab, tetap terkesan tenang juga mengintimidasi.

Sebelum guru Choi membalasnya, tuan Park buru-buru menginterupsi. "Guru Choi, biar aku yang ambil alih ini." Lelaki itu berdeham sebentar, lalu kembali memandang pada buku peraturan sekolah.

"Pak Kim, entah ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya putri anda berbuat kekacauan. Selama ini kami tak menanggapi dengan tegas karena kami berpikir itu adalah bentuk usaha mereka untuk lebih mengenal diri saudara masing-masing…" tuan Park menjeda lagi, dia memandang bergantian Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tak juga mengeluarkan suara sedaritadi.

"…Kemudian kami menyadari hal seperti itu hanya berlaku pada masa kanak-kanak seiring proses perkembangan. Dan kabar buruknya, putri anda tidak lagi bisa dikategorikan anak-anak. Mereka **MURID** **SENIOR** SMU."

Junmyeon mengusak wajahnya kasar. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menutupi mimic wajahnya yang gusar. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi memikirkan hukuman apa yang kiranya setimpal dengan perbuatan memalukan kedua putrinya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat.

"Yang lebih buruk lagi…" Kepala sekolah itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia memandang Junmyeon lama, seolah sedang menelisiknya. Junmyeon menanti cemas, dia sungguh kelihatan tak berharga.

"…mereka membawa pengaruh buruk bagi teman-temannya yang lain."

**.**

Junmyeon memejamkan mata. Sejak awal dia telah gagal. Berusaha memahami hati seorang anak perempuan memang selalu jadi yang tersulit bagi seorang ayah. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu memanjakan kedua putrinya itu, mungkin ini takan terjadi. Namun sungguh, pria kasar bukanlah karakternya.

Semua terdiam. Bahkan dua saudara kembar itu menunduk semakin dalam. Baekhyun yang sedaritadi ingin menyela kini menyadari mereka benar-benar menjadi pihak yang salah. Dan kepala sekolah itu—tidak berbicara omong kosong.

Setelah membiarkan Junmyeon sejenak mengambil napas dan mencerna semua ini, Kepala sekolah itu melanjutkan,

"Namun sebelum kita gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, mari kita dengarkan alasan keduanya hingga bisa bertindak seperti ini."

Junmyeon mengangkat wajah, memandang nanar pada kedua putrinya yang masih tertunduk dalam. Alih-alih ingin menghukum mereka, Junmyeon malah merasa terenyuh. Dia berharap, semoga kali ini dua putrinya itu benar-benar bertobat.

"Nona Kim, mungkin kalian ada pembelaan?.." tuan Park bertanya. Hanya helaan napas perlahan yang terdengar.

"…Bicaralah pada kami. Itulah mengapa guru konseling kalian ini ada disini. Bukankah fungsi dari guru konseling itu memberi nasihat dan solusi juga membantu siswanya keluar dari masalah?" tuan Park yang bijak berbicara dengan lembut. Tidak ada lagi kesan mengintimidasi dan memojokan. Karena ia tahu, meski mereka murid senior, tetap saja mereka juga seorang anak.

Secara perlahan, si kembar itu mengangkat kepala. Memandang tuan Park dengan sedikit ragu. Pandangan mereka lalu beralih pada guru Choi yang ada disampinnya. Wajahnya tetap sangar seperti biasa, namun kali ini auranya menenangkan. Kemudian mereka menoleh pda guru Kim yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Dia tetap terlihat sinis dan galak.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah Junmyeon. Sontak mereka meneguk liur bersamaan. Segala sesuatunya jadi lebih sulit jika Junmyeon ada disana, sedang memandang mereka dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan membuka mulut. Ia ingin berbicara, tapi malah berakhir menjadi gumaman panjang yang tak jelas.

Alis tiga laki-laki dewasa itu menyerngit bingung, namun sebelum mereka sempat menginterupsi gumaman Luhan, Baekhyun menyela,

"Sebenarnya, kami hanya ingin mengukir kenangan menyenangkan sebelum lulus sekolah, mengingat ini adalah tahun terakhir kami. Ku pastikan ini jadi yang terakhir pula."

Kerutan tercipta di dahi ketiga guru itu. Sedang Junmyeon mendongak ke langit-langit sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"Mengukir kenangan menyenangkan? Kalian tahu?! Ini bukan pertama kali. Sepertinya kalian berencana mengukir kenangan sejak masih menjadi murid Junior." Guru Kim kembali menghujamkan tatapan galaknya pada mereka.

Tuan Park mengangkat tangannya bermaksud menenangkan. Ia ingin berbicara, namun Luhan buru-buru menyela,

"Maka dari itu, kami berjanji ini jadi yang terakhir!" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Wanita muda disana mendengus sinis.

"Luhan, turunkan volume suaramu!" Junmyeon berdesis, memberi Luhan tatapan mata yang berkilat mengerikan. Lalu dengan nada rendah dia melanjutkan, "Jangan membuat appa semakin malu."

Luhan bungkam seketika seraya merengut. Guru Choi yang merasa ini agak canggung, cepat-cepat mengambil alih.

"Kim Luhan, Kim Baekhyun, mengukir kenangan seharusnya tidak dengan cara seperti itu. Kalian bisa memilih cara lain yang lebih membanggakan seperti membawa harum nama sekolah dengan memenangkan medali emas dalam olimpiade. Aku yakin, kalian akan dikenang sepanjang masa oleh sekolah ini."

Baekhyun memutar matanya sebagai respon jengah atas argument guru Choi itu, sedangkan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hal itu sudah terlalu mainstream. Itu sama sekali tak berkesan. Ku harap anda tidak lupa berapa jumlah piala dan medali yang berhasil ku berikan untuk sekolah dalam setiap olimpiade… Mate-matika, sains, speech English, astronomi?" Luhan menaikan alisnya bertanya, seakan ia menuntut guru Choi agar benar-benar menyebutkan jumlah piala dan medali yang telah ia bawah pulang.

Guru Choi bungkam. Luhan tidak salah sama sekali—disegi pemberian piala, bukan disegi alasan mereka berbuat kekacauan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Kalau anda lupa, biar ku ingatkan! Aku memberi sekolah ini 15 piala dalam setiap lomba science and knowledge, terhitung 9 mata pelajaran, 4 medali emas dalam olimpiade nasional dan 7 medali perak di olimpiade yang sama, serta 1 medali perunggu di lomba karya tulis ilmiah se-Asia. Totalnya ada 27 piala dan medali yang ku berikan untuk sekolah ini." Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar, dia bukannya bangga, namun ini lebih seperti pengakuan diri seberapa cerdasnya dia.

Semar-samar sudut bibir Junmyeon terangkat. Setidaknya ada hal lain yang bisa ia banggakan dari putrinya itu selain mempermalukannya.

Guru Choi masih diam. Luhan berdeham pelan, duduk dengan tegap, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu mengangat dagu tinggi-tinggi. Kebiasannya jika ingin mencibir atau memojokan orang. Dengan gaya santai dia melanjutkan,

"Jangan lupakan, uri Baekhyun juga menyumbangkan banyak prestasi dalam bidang seni dan bela diri. Selama tiga tahun berturut-turut dia memegang sabuk emas kejuaraan hapkido senasional untuk putri. Dia selalu menjadi juara pertama lomba bernyanyi seriosa se-Korea Selatan dengan mewakili nama sekolah kita juga Propinsi Dong-gu. Ah ada lagi, dia juga memenangkan juara pertama dalam lomba memainkan alat music Cello secara tunggal se-Korea Selatan saat setelah ujian kenaikan kelas beberapa saat lalu. Itulah mengapa liburan kami menjadi liburan paling singkat sepanjang sejarah."

Semua yang ada disana melongo. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menahan senyumnya. Luhan memang yang paling hebat dalam mengingat.

Serentetan hal yang telah disebutkan Luhan itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak memendekkan rambutnya. Tetap memanjangkan rambut adalah keinginan Junmyeon, karena ia menginginkan Baekhyun berdiri di atas panggung dalam keadaan cantik dan anggun. Sebenarnya, tampil cantik juga anggun adalah salah satu hal dalam daftar banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun hindari. Namun karena itu keinginan Junmyeon, ia tak bisa menolak.

Junmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum samar saja. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, seanarkis apapun kedua putrinya itu, tetap saja mereka bisa memporsikan diri dengan melakukan hal-hal bermanfaat lain selama mengisi masa remaja, dan pastinya akan manjadi masa paling mengesankan.

Di sudut ruangan, Kim Yuri tersenyum sinis, dia menoleh pada mereka seraya memicingkan mata. Lalu dengan gaya angkuh dia berkata,

"Ku harap kalian juga tidak lupa pada jumlah slip detensi yang di atasnya tertulis nama kalian beserta pelanggaran yang sudah kalian lakukan."

GLEK

Oh Dios Mio!

Tentu mereka tak lupa. Atau mungkin mereka lupa berapa banyak jumlahnya.

"Ah, Kim Baekhyun, aku meminta slip detensi yang pagi tadi ku berikan padamu. Jika kau sudah membuangnya, aku masih punya banyak cadangannya disini." Ia menyeringai sinis.

Kini Luhan tahu apa tugas guru itu dalam 'sidang' mereka ini.

Dia bertugas memojokan mereka.

"Dan… Kepala Sekolah Park, bentuk detensi apa yang harus kita berikan pada mereka atas pelanggaran mengacaukan sekolah bahkan di hari pertama juga pelanggaran memukul lima siswa hingga jatuh pingsan?" dia berdesis, matanya tetap memandang tajam pada Baekhyun juga Luhan, sesekali melirik pada Junmyeon.

Mendengar itu, guru Choi menoleh pada kepala sekolah sambil memberi tatapan bertanya. Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu hanya melalui tatapan itu.

Di lain pihak, Luhan menggeram, dia menyergah kasar, "Mereka pingsan karena takut pada kecoak. Jangan membawa-bawa hal sepele jika Anda memang bermaksud memojokan kami!"

Sontak mereka tersentak mendengar ucapan tinggi Luhan. Jumnyeon mengerang frustrasi sambil mengusak wajahnya. Guru Kim mendengus sinis sekali lagi.

"Apakah kerusakan di ruang UKS itu juga disebabkan oleh kecoak? Kecoak bisa memecahkan vas kaca juga botol-botol obat dan mematahkan kursi? Sungguh kecoak yang luar biasa!" Guru Kim semakin mencibir.

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan ingin memukulnya, namun dia tatap berusaha mengendalikan diri. Dan akibatnya, napasnya terdengar berantakan dan terengah-engah. Beberapa kali dia mengusak rambutnya—yang tidak terikat—ke belakang sebagai bentuk pengendalian diri.

"Aku memukul mereka dan memberantakan UKS karena mereka berani mengusikku. Seharusnya murid seperti mereka pandai menjaga ucapan bukannya mengataiku lesbian dan mencela ibuku yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa! Luhan tidak berbohong, mereka pingsan karena takut pada kecoak!" Baekhyun berteriak marah, emosinya kembali memuncak saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti membuat appa semakin malu!" Junmyeon sedikit membentak. Bisa-bisanya anak itu masih berani berbuat begitu sementara kelanjutan mereka menjadi murid di sekolah ini sedang dipertaruhkan. Baekhyun berdecak, sedang Luhan melempar pandangan menghina untuk Kim Yuri.

"Nona Kim Baekhyun, turunkan volume suaramu. Itu termasuk melanggar peraturan, dan satu slip detensi bisa kau miliki karena itu." Kepala sekolah Park menenangkan sambil menatap galak pada Baekhyun, "Nona Kim Luhan, kau juga sama." Dia memberi tatapan yang sama pada Luhan, "Dan Anda nona Kim Yuri, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kepentingan anda disini." Guru Kim pun mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Aku mendampingi tuan Kim Junmyeon." Guru Kim menjawab cepat dan pasti, seakan telah mendapat persetujuan dari Junmyeon untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Dia sempat melirik pada Junmyeon yang menyerngit bingung.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi sepertinya aku tak butuh pendamping." Junmyeon akhirnya memperjelas jika dia tak pernah memberi persetujuan pada wanita itu untuk mendampinginya. Mendampingin dalam hal apapun—mungkin.

Guru Kim menghela napas lemas. Kini gilirannya menjadi pihak yang terpojok.

"Akupun sangat berterima kasih jika anda bersedia kembali ke ruangan dan melakukan tugas anda sebagai tenaga pengajar disini." Kepala sekolah meminta atau lebih tepatnya mengusir.

Guru Kim melirik pada guru Choi, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tak bisa memberinya bantuan, hanya bisa memberinya kedikan bahu pasrah. Wanita itu mendengus, dengan sangat tak rela dia menjawab,

"Baiklah, pak kepala sekolah. ku harap anda mengambil keputusan yang tepat atas perkara ini!" kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang harus ku putuskan." Kepala sekolah itu menyahut. Lalu beralih pada Luhan juga Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya, kami sangat berterima kasih atas segudang prestasi yang sudah kalian berikan untuk sekolah ini. Tapi, sekali lagi, ilmu yang bermanfaat tanpa dibarengi dengan attitude yang baik hanyalah nihil." Kepala sekolah berlesung pipit itu berujar tenang. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya memasang wajah bosan.

Melihat tingkah cuek Luhan dan Baekhyun, sang kepala sekolah hanya menarik napas dan berbalik pada Junmyeon, dia sedikit kasihan melihat air wajah Junmyeon yang nampak sangat nelangsa dan pasrah. Hati lelaki itu merasa sedikit terenyuh.

"Pak Kim, sesungguhnya mengeluarkan siswa tahun terakhir itu bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Mengingat mereka akan menjalani ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi. Akan sangat sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baru, karena bisa saja metode pembelajarannya berbeda, ini akan berpengaruh pada otak saat akan menghadapi ujian nanti…"

Junmyeon tak menunjukan ekspresi. Dia mendengarkan, tapi tidak dengan baik. Pandangannya kosong.

"Tapi sungguh, kenakalan nona Kim ini tak bisa lagi ditoleransi. Seandainya mereka berjanji tidak akan berbuat onar lagi, kami akan mempertimbangkan…"

Barulah Junmyeon memfokuskan pandangannya. Tatapannya tersirat luka, kekecewaan dan… hal yang lain yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak perlu, Pak Kepsek. Tidak perlu dipertimbangakan…"

Sontak si kembar itu mendongak. Bibir mereka membuka tanda tercengang. Luhan akan panik lagi, dia harap kelanjutan kata-kata Junmyeon bukanlah yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"…Karena aku memang berniat memindahkan mereka ke sekolah biara Santo Paulus."

DEG

"Appa…"

Luhan terisak. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun yang kini dalam keadaan trance.

Guru Choi sedikit terkejut mendengar keputusan Junmyeon itu. Ia turut menarik napas.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud kami Pak Kim…" Guru Choi berujar ragu. "Sungguh disayangkan jika murid cerdas dan berbakat seperti putri anda berdiam diri di biara. Maksudku, mereka mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membawa manfaat bagi orang lain."

Junmyeon tersenyum, kecut. "Sekolah biara sangat baik untuk murid-murid badung seperti mereka. Mereka juga akan dididik agar tidak jadi anak durhaka dan lebih menghargai orang tua."

Pria berperawakan kecil itu menatap kedua putrinya tajam. Berharap semoga dua anak badung itu menyadari kesalahan dan bertobat. Junmyeon sungguh lelah. Lelah batin. Dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan kalau dia adalah ayah yang gagal, mungkin sekolah biara akan memperbaiki kegagalannya. Lebih tepatnya, akan menjadi pembuktian kalau dia memang gagal.

"Kami tak bisa melarang jika itu memang pilihan anda…" suara lembut kepala sekolah Park membuat ribuan batu menghantam dada Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bertubi-tubi. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan mereka untuk menghindar.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Junmyeon. Dia tidak menangis, namun pandangannya menyiratkan permohonan yang teramat besar.

"Tapi…"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia memilih menunduk dan menanti. Kata 'tapi' yang diucapkan sang kepala sekolah seperti memberi mereka sedikit kesempatan.

"… Jika seandainya anda merasa itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, kami tak sungguh-sungguh mengeluarkan mereka."

Luhan bernapas lega. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum samar saja. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, juga tersenyum samar.

"Nona Kim, aku harap ini jadi yang terakhir bagi kalian berbuat keonaran. Aku yakin kalian anak yang cerdas. Dan orang cerdas pasti tahu caranya bertindak cerdas pula." Lelaki itu tersenyum angelic. Guru Choi di sampingnya membenarkan dengan anggukan.

Karena Luhan dan Baekhyun tak menyahut juga tak bereaksi, kepala sekolah itu melanjutkan, "Kata orang bijak… seseorang yang cerdas selalu berjalan menunduk karena kepalanya berat dipenuhi ilmu. Sedangkan orang bodoh dengan mudah mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi karena kepalanya ringan, kosong akan ilmu. Kalian mengerti'kan maksudnya?"

Guru Choi mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Belajarlah dari mereka yang bijak. Kelembutan pikiran adalah ciri khas mereka. Mereka bertindak berdasarkan kata hati bukannya perintah otak mereka. Kalian sudah besar'kan? Sudah jadi murid senior?"

Dua saudari itu mengangguk, respon reflek terhadap pertanyaan guru Choi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan juga Baekhyun merasa kalau mereka sangat jauh dari kata cerdas dan bijak. Mereka merasa sangat brengsek karena selama ini mereka menganggap diri merekalah yang paling benar, menolak mendengarkan dan bertindak menurut apa yang diperintahkan otak mereka. Kini mereka menyadari, hati itu bertugas menyaring dan memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecut. Mungkin benar, dalam menghadapi hal ini, dia bukanlah orang yang bijak. Untuk saat ini, kekecewaan mendominasi dirinya.

"Ya sudah. Jangan lagi mengecewakan orang-orang yang percaya pada kalian. Jangan lagi mengecewakan kami, terlebih appa kalian." Guru Choi yang sebenarnya tampan itu tersenyum lembut, "Datang padaku jika kalian punya masalah dengan sekolah ini, dengan penghuninya atau dengan atribunya sekalipun," dia sedikit tertawa, Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum tak kentara.

"…Karena itulah tugasku, mendengarkan masalah kalian dan mencari solusinya."

Junmyeon berdeham pelan. Dia melirik jam tangannya, isarat kalau dia sedang sibuk—atau memang sengaja ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya kecewa dan ingin segera meredam kekecewaannya.

"Baiklah. Karena pak Manager tentu orang yang sibuk, kita akhiri disini. Nona Kim, Pulanglah dulu, renungkan kesalahan kalian, dan kembali lagi ke sekolah ini tiga hari kemudian. Itupun jika Pak Kim tidak memindahkan kalian ke sekolah yang ia maksudkan tadi."

"Maksud anda kami hanya diskors?" Luhan bertanya. Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk, "Selama tiga hari." Dia menambahkan. Dan senyum bahagia terkembang di bibir si kembar Kim.

Junmyeon masih diam. Dia mendelik pada dua putrinya. Lalu beralih pada kepala sekolah. "Baiklah pak kepsek, guru Choi. Terima kasih atas keputusan bijak anda. Maaf jika putriku ini merepotkan. Kami permisi kalau begitu."

Junmyeon berdiri dengan wajah yang tetap masam, lalu menjabat tangan kepala sekolah Park dan guru Choi yang juga telah berdiri. Setelah tersenyum satu sama lain, Junmyeon melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti dua putrinya.

Junmyeon berjalan di depan tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya merasa khawatir. Tidak biasanya Junmyeon mendiamkan mereka begini. Biasanya ia akan marah-marah sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil. Namun kali ini, menolehpun tidak. Langkahnya pun nampak tergesa-gesa.

"Sepertinya appa marah." Luhan berbisik. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku takut appa benar-benar akan memasukan kita ke sekolah biara." Luhan berujar lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa menoleh, dia fokus memandang punggung Junmyeon yang telah jauh di depan mereka. "Tidak. Kita tidak dikeluarkan. Tidak ada alasan bagi appa untuk 'menjebloskan' kita kesana." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu ikut memandang ke depan. Dia tidak yakin.

"Appa, tunggu sebentar. Kami akan mengambil tas terlebih dahulu." Luhan berteriak saat melihat Junmyeon sudah di tempat parkiran, bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada sahutan dari Junmyeon. Luhan kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan ragu. Namun Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, mencoba tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Luhan kembali memandang Junmyeon, dia sungguh khawatir. Biasanya Junmyeon akan menyahut, "Pergilah dan katakan pada teman kelas kalian kalau kalian sudah berhasil kena skors dan bisa berlibur dan bersantai di rumah untuk beberapa hari ke depan!"

Namun kali ini, melirik mereka pun tidak.

Baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya, mau tidak mau Luhan pun ikut melangkah dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dia meremas-remas tangannya yang berkeringat sepanjang jalan. Setelah sampai di kelas, dia mengambil tas dan meminta izin pada guru yang mengajar dengan berbisik di telinganya kalau dia diskors dan disuruh pulang oleh kepala sekolah.

Guru itu hanya memandang Luhan dengan pandangan kasihan, tanpa menunggu persetujuan guru itu, Luhan bergegas keluar kelas, mengabaikan tatapan mencemooh yang dilemparkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia bisa melihat Minseok yang meminta maaf lewat gerakan bibirnya, dan Luhan pun memilih mengabaikan itu. Dia akan mengirimkan Minseok pesan singkat untuk menceritakan apa detailnya. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih mementingkan kekhawatirannya.

Di kelas lain, Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun bedanya, dia harus menenangkan Zitao terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu merengut bahkan hendak menangis saat mendengar kabar Baekhyun tak akan hadir di sekolah selama tiga hari.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa, di ujung koridor dia melihat Luhan berdiri menunggunya sambil melamun.

"Hei, Lu?" Baekhyun menegur. Luhan mendongak tak fokus. "Jangan dipikirkan. Katakan saja pada appa, kita akan melompat dari balkon jika dia memang sungguh-sungguh akan mengirim kita kesana."

Luhan tersenyum paksa. Di perjalanan menuju parkiran, dia menggeleng beberapa kali dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Oh iya Baekkie, kau tidak benar-benar lesbi'kan?" Luhan bertanya saat ia sudah bisa bersikap santai.

Meskipun mereka saudara, namun Luhan sedikit penasaran dengan yang itu, walau ia sangat yakin Baekhyun tidak mungkin menyimpang. Ia sering melihat saudarinya itu menciumi foto atau poster Ricky Rubio dengan gemas sambil berkata 'saranghaeyo' seperti seorang fangirl pada umumnya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tak suka. Luhan seperti meragukan 'kenormalannya'.

"Hanya bertanya, Kim Baekhyun." Luhan menjawab ketus. Dia jadi kesal.

"Kau terdengar seperti si jalang Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menyahut.

"Aku hanya bertanya!" Volume suara Luhan sedikit meninggi.

"Kau seperti meragukanku." Baekhyun menjawab sinis. Luhan menghembuskan napas pasrah. Bertengkar hanya akan membuat keputusan appa mereka semakin bulat.

"Baiklah, kau straight. Jelas-jelas kau mencintai si Ricky Rubico itu." Luhan mencibir. Baekhyun mendengus. "Ricky Rubio." Dia membenarkan, sedikit berdesis.

"Siapapun namanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tampan, wajahnya merah, kulitnya pucat dan tingginya berlebihan." sahut Luhan malas lebih terdengar seperti cibiran.

"Masih sedikit mendingan daripada dirimu yang mencintai si tua Bangka Albert Einstein." Baekhyun menanggapi cibiran Luhan.

"Bukan mencintai, tapi mengagumi!" sahut Luhan tak terima.

"Tidak ada bedanya."

"Jelas berbeda, Kim Baekhyun."

"Dimana perbedaannya?"

"Mengagumi itu, kau tidak menuntut untuk memilikinya. Sedangkan mencintai, kau ingin memiliki dia untuk kau jadikan kekasihmu!"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku mencintai appa!" dia berkata disela tawanya, "Apakah itu berarti aku ingin menjadikan appa kekasihku?"

Luhan memasang wajah datar, "Aku pun mencintai appa. Cinta yang ku maksudkan disini dalam konteks yang berbeda, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak mengenal cinta dalam konteks yang lain lagi."

Luhan tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Saat melewati gedung B di seberang koridor, mereka melihat empat cowok idiot tadi melambai-lambai kepada mereka dari jendela—dengan senyum puas serta mengejek di bibir keempatnya.

Si kembar itu memutar mata. Mereka mencibir bersamaan, "Dios Mio! Isi kepala cowok-cowok sok keren itu hanyalah angin!"

Luhan menambahkan, "Juga dada besar dan pantat bulat!" Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Serta pikiran-pikiran nista tentang posisi bercinta apa yang menyenangkan dan patut dicoba."

Secara bersamaan mereka berseru, "Dan menjadikan kata cinta sebagai kedok mereka!"

Baekhyun memutar mata saat Kim Jongdae melempar fly kiss dan member wink padanya. Dia menyikut Luhan, "Kau sangat cocok dengan Kim Jongdae idiot sana."

Luhan melipat keningnya. Setelah melihat kelakuan idiot Jongdae, dia tertawa remeh. "Jelas-jelas dia menyukaimu. Dan lagi, dia itu jenius. Aku akan merestui kalian berdua." Luhan membalas ejekan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan di udara, "Tidak terima kasih untuk itu. Aku sangat-sangat rela memberikan dia untukmu."

Luhan mendecih, merasa ingin muntah saat melihat tiga cowok lain mengikuti kegiatan Jongdae melemparkan mereka fly kiss lalu melambai seperti lambaian perpisahan. "Tidak Terima kasih juga untuk kebaikanmu, aku memilih Albert Einstein-ku saja."

Baekhyun tertawa menyebalkan, "Haha! Aku tahu kalau si tua Bangka itu adalah cinta sejatimu."

Luhan menjadi geram mendengar ejekan Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat tangan hendak memukul Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera berlari sambil tertawa nyaring.

Di dalam mobil, Junmyeon tak memasang ekspresi. Baekhyun yang sudah tiba di samping mobil mereka tersenyum lalu berkata pada Junmyeon. "Appa, bisakah kita mampir ke swalayan terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin membe…"

Baekhyun memutuskan tak melanjutkan saat melihat wajah dingin Junmyeon dari samping, lelaki itu bahkan tak menoleh padanya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sekarang dia merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Luhan tadi.

"Baekkie, wae?" Luhan bertanya saat telah tiba di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah murung. Dia memandang Luhan lekat, membuat gadis berkacamata menautkan alisnya, "Waeyo?"

Lewat gerakan bibirnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Appa marah."

Luhan mengerjab bingung. Detik berikutnya, dia menoleh pada appa mereka yang sedang duduk tanpa ekspresi di kursi kemudi. Dia menelan ludah gugup.

"Baekhyun, kita akan jadi biarawati," bisiknya pelan tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Cuman mau kasih tahu,

Sekolah biara yang dimaksud dalam fanfic saya ini semacam sekolah rehabilitas. Akan ada kejelasannya nanti. Jadi, yang nasrani jangan diambil hati, yah? Ini hanya fanfic

dan, mian kalau ada Typo, bukan tidak sempat menge-cek ulang, cuman beberapa waktu lalu kacamata saya hilang dan.. walaupun saya lihat ulang, tetap saja buram dan tidak begitu jelas tulisannya, jadi maklumin yah :))))))

Yosh

See ya~~~~


End file.
